Hide Me Forever
by BoOkWoRm1807
Summary: Sequel to My Fake Boyfriend. Sydney and Adrian go through a whole new adventure since neither of their worlds want them together. Will their love prevail all the hardships, or will it fall apart with every obstacle they face? Find out in the wonderful Sydrian mix. Enjoy!
1. Still Missing

**A/N: Welcome to Part 2 of My Fake Boyfriend! Those of you who are new to this story, I'll make it easy on you. YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND UNLESS YOU READ my fake boyfriend FIRST! As I said this is the sequel to that story. So, thank you to my readers who found their way to this new story. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I only wished I owned Adrian. X] But a writer can only dream. *sigh***

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

I stood in the middle of his room, wrapped in my blanket with tears threatening to come out, but I held them back. Adrian had been gone for 2 weeks and 3 days, and I have missed him even ore with each passing day. His stuff was still here because he didn't have time to grab anything after his and dad's blow out. Even his bed was still unmade from that day.

I walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his shirts. It was a dark navy blue dress shirt that he had worn often. I brought it to my chest, thinking of him. The shirt was cold, but it still smelt like him; smoky from the cigarettes, but sweet like vanilla.

"Sydney?" I heard my mom's voice from the door. I slowly looked up at her to find a sympathetic look on her face.

"Get ready for school, honey." She said.

"But," I began, but she shook her head.

"Your father will not touch a single thing. I banned him from ever entering this room." She promised.

Dad might rule over everything, but mom ruled over the house that he barely ever lived in. So when she banned someone from a room, you respect it. So I knew mom's word was good. It has been since I went back to school.

"Do you want me to take you to school again?" she asked. I sighed and put Adrian's shirt back.

"No. I'll drive myself."

"You sure?" she asked and I responded with a nod. She smiled and walked towards me, bringing me into a hug.

"Smile, don't let you father's stupid mistakes get to you."

I nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving and getting ready for school.

When I got to school the sky reflected my inner emotions. They were dark, cloudy, and ready to explode. I walked into the building hearing the immediate chatter of my fellow students, but then I heard some of the chatter.

"Yeah, that's what I heard."

"I don't know whether to be sorry for her, or completely disgusted."

I walked towards my locker in a hurry. What was going on? I opened my locker to exchange my books, and I saw Kristin and Julia walking up to me, concerned looks on their faces. I sighed and shut my locker turning towards them. I knew what they were going to ask me, just by their frivolous expressions.

"What is it?" I asked before they said anything. They shared a look before looking back at me.

"So you know how everyone thinks that you and Adrian broke up?" Julia asked. I nodded, trying to hold back from rolling my eyes.

"So?"

"Well, everyone is saying that he broke up with you because you got…" Kristin paused, not able to say it. I looked at her, waiting for her to say it.

"God," Julia let out. "Everyone thinks that you have an STD, and that's why Adrian left you." She said bluntly. I stared at the two of the blankly.

"W-what?" I shouted, completely taken off guard. "How is that – why would – what?" I shouted.

"Chill Sydney, not so loud." Kristin said, grabbing my arm and trying to calm me down.

"Who would have started these rumors?" I asked.

"Who else?" Julia said, glaring down the hall.

Kristin and I looked down that way only to find the two people who should have been an obviously guilty to my demise. Keith had Laurel boxed in between his arms as she leaned against the lockers. They were smiling and laughing at each other. Laurel had her hand pressed up against Keith's chest, while the other one twirled her red hair around her finger.

"Son of a bitch." I let out.

My friends looked at me surprised that I actually swore. Before any of us could do anything else the bell rang for class. Kristin and Julia walked down the hall while I turned around and walked the other way, passing Keith and Laurel.

I sat in my desk, setting my notebook and stuff at the corner of my desk. I looked up for the teacher but found we had a substitute instead. I sighed in relief. It would be an easy first period today. Thank God.

"Hey, Sydney." I heard someone say. I looked up to find Trey Juarez standing in front of my desk, two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Hey Trey." I reply, trying for a smile.

"Here" He said, setting down one of the coffees on my desk.

"What's this for?" I asked, smiling for real.

"You've had a rough few weeks. You deserve a drink." He smirked. I nodded and giggled a little.

"Thanks, Trey. I owe you one." I said, wrapping my fingers around the cup, the heart warming up my cold fingers instantly.

"No need to owe me. Just think of it as a friendly favor." He said. I nodded.

"Still. Thanks." I said. He nodded and walked towards his desk that was two seats behind me, and one row over. I took a sip of the coffee aware of all the stares I was getting. I ignored them and enjoyed my coffee.

The class, as expected, was easy-going. Not much else happened through the day. I got a more clear idea on what the rumors were saying about me. There wasn't anything I could do. No one would believe the truth anyway.

I drove home wanting nothing but to crawl into bed and drift off to sleep, but when I got there I found a stranger walking out of the house with a suitcase. I parked quickly and ran up to the door, where my dad stood watching the guy walk away. I didn't get a good feeling about the smug look in my father's eyes.

"Who is that?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Wouldn't know. Adrian sent him over to come and get his things." He explained.

"What?" I asked in shock, looking back to the guy who was now climbing into his car.

Thinking quickly, I ran towards the car to try to figure out who he was, and anything about Adrian.

"Sydney." My father called but I ignored him.

"Excuse me." I shouted at the guy, but he shut the door and started his car. "Wait a minute." I said, reaching his door. Before I could say another word he drove off, leaving me standing there baffled. Who was he, and where was Adrian?

I turn back to the house, depressed more than ever. I walked up towards my room, only to find dad following me. I didn't want to talk to him, and I didn't want to look at him. But he followed me to my room.

"Sydney, understand that I'm protecting you, not hurting you." He said. I didn't want to listen to him.

"He isn't what he says he is. He's a monster and you should have never let him lead you to believe that he wasn't." he added. His words were just adding onto my angered fire.

"I should have been here to prevent this. If I were here then this would have never happened." He continued. My hands balled into fists, and I stopped moving.

"Trust me Sydney; you're better off without him." I spun around on him, angry beyond possible.

"I don't trust you!" I shouted, making him take a step back in shock. "I can't believe you would do this to me. Protecting me is hurting me! No matter how you look at it, you're the reason behind the misery that is now my life!" I shouted. Dad looked at me shocked for a few seconds, but then returned with pure anger in his voice.

"Do not yell at me, young lady! You brought this on yourself. You should have never gotten involved with him in the first place!" he shot back. "He is dangerous, and it's a good thing he's gone!"

"How would you even know? Why do you keep talking about Adrian as if you know him?" I shouted, defying his order not to.

"I know his kind, and I will not have you parading around with him!"

"You can't judge him by his looks! You didn't even give him a chance!"

"I don't need to! That's why I have to protect you from him." I stared at my father feeling anger, hate, and confusion.

"How do you know Adrian?" I asked. He just looked at me, almost as if he were searching for an answer.

"I had to do some business with his family, that's how I know him." He answered. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And?"

"And I know what he's really like. He is not someone I want you to be with."

"What's so bad about him?" I asked.

"He is dangerous, and a monster, not to mention plentiful with the ladies."

"Oh, God forbid he's a ladies man." I say, rolling my eyes.

"He is not to be trusted!" dad shouted. I glared at him, tired of this already.

"Right now, the only one that I don't trust here is you." With that I turned into my room and locked it so I wouldn't have to put up with him for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for the first chapter? Pretty good eh? If I do say so myself. Anyway, leave me a review and make sure to follow this story. The more reviews the faster the update. :)**

**Okay. Peace out for now! **


	2. Major News

**A/N: Hello my readers! So glad you all enjoyed the first chapter! I was amazed at how many reviews I got. So thank you all for reviewing! It means a lot.**

**Dedicated to: AussieGirl16**

**For being the first to review, and being such a loyal fan. Thank you!**

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

I'm bent over breathing in and out slowly, trying to catch my breath after running for what feels like 20 minutes straight. It was a way to blow off some steam, and stay active for gym. As I look around I find the other students playing some type of sport, and some of the girls just sitting around.

I loved free gym days, but I really wished we were doing something so I could focus on that rather than Adrian. He is still missing without a trace for nearly a month. He hasn't so much as called.

"Yo, Sydney!" I hear someone shout, and as I stand and turn around I find a basketball coming fast at me.

"Nice catch." I hear a breathless voice in front of me. I open my eyes to find Trey and a smirk on his face.

"Thanks." I reply, tossing the ball at him. He throws it back to the group of guys he was playing with, but he was playing with, but he didn't return to them.

"You okay?" he asked. I nod, and fake a smile.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me not convinced.

"I have never seen a girl run for fun in gym. What's up?" he asked. I sigh, and lean against the wall.

"It's just everything that's going on lately." I say trying not to overwhelm him, and sound like I'm complaining.

"Right, right." He said and added a smile. "I heard about you graduating early. Congratulations on that." He said, patting my arm. I smile thanks at him. "When are you graduating?" he asked.

"Next Friday." I say.

"Awesome." He says while nodding. I nod in return. I should be excited that I'm graduating early, but with all the rumors going around, and the fact that Adrian is still gone keeps me from celebrating.

"Sydney," Trey began. I looked at him expectantly. "There's something I need to ask you." He said. I nod, allowing him to ask. "Well," suddenly the whistle cut him off.

"Go get dressed." Couch shouted, signaling the end of class. I turned back to Trey, but found that his guy friends were already pushing him towards the locker rooms. I laughed and rolled my eyes at the way boys act and walked to the locker rooms.

* * *

I sat in my room typing away at my laptop, getting the last of my homework done. I had just finished the last of it when my phone went off. I checked the caller ID and found it was Trey calling me. I laughed at myself before answering him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sydney?" he asked unsure if it was me.

"Hey, Trey." I answer. He chuckles on the other line.

"What's up?" He asked. I looked around my bed and sighed.

"Just finishing up my homework." I say. He chuckles on the other line.

"Should have known." He says. I laugh in return.

"Well, it has to be done some time or another." I reply, and he chuckles.

"That's true." He replies. We share a laugh and then there was silence. "Anyway," he says breaking the silence. "About that question from before?" he asks. I think for a while before I remember our conversation in gym.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"Prom." He says. I sit there looking at my laptop blankly, and my heart begins to pick up speed.

"What about it?" I ask cautiously.

"Are you going?" he asks. I can feel my face become hot, and my fingers begin to shake nervously.

"Um, why?" I asked.

"I just know this guy who wants to ask you, and I'm just making sure he has a fair shot at you." He said.

I swallowed harshly, and could feel my heart begin to beat up against my chest. I was pretty sure that he was talking about himself and not someone else, so I didn't know what to say to him.

"Well, I'm not sure what's going to happen after I graduate." I answer.

"But if you do decide on going…" He tries.

"Um…I don't know. Now is a bad time." I reply truthfully. "You know with me and Adrian." I try to elaborate, and I hear Trey sigh.

"But I thought you guys broke up." He says. I let out an angered sigh.

"Well, we aren't." I respond harshly.

"Sorry, I just never see him around anymore." He defends, and I rub my forehead feeling stupid. It should be expected for him to think Adrian and I were over, especially with all the rumors going around.

"It's okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." I say, and Trey laughs.

"You okay Sage? You know I'm to here to hear you out." He says. I smile and shake my head.

"Thanks Trey." I say, and just then my found makes a bleep sound. "Hold on." I tell Trey.

I pull it away from ear to see that Kristin had texted me. Without hanging up on Trey, I check the text message. My heart dropped at the capitalized letters on my screen.

I HAVE NEWS ON ADRIAN!

I quickly pulled the phone back to my ear.

"Trey?" I nearly shout.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to call you back." I say quickly.

"Is everything okay?" he asks.

"I'll tell you later, but I have to go now."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I say and hang up, only to quickly call Kristin and have her answer on the third ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"What news?" I immediately asked. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"So you know how my dad owns that little motel downtown? Well, he had to check on it today, and I went with him. While he was doing his business I was looking through the check in book. I came across something that you might be interested in." she explained.

"What does this have to do with Adrian?" I asked, a little irritated.

"Trust me, it has everything to do with Adrian." She said. I sighed.

"Okay, what did you come across?" I asked.

"I was looking at the names in the book, and one name in particular jumped at me. Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov to be exact." She said. My heart thudded to a halt. This was it. The one thing I needed.

"Is he still there?" I asked.

"It said he checked in about 3 weeks ago, and there wasn't a sign out signature." She said. I clutched my chest, ready to cry.

"Kristin, I could kiss you right now." I say, getting up and searching for my shoes.

"You might want to get the information before you do that." She laughed. I smiled and agreed.

I got the room number and address from her as I got ready. Thanking her about a million times, I ran out my door with my bag and keys. I practically ran down the stairs to the front door. My family looked at me like I was crazy, and wondered where I was going. Without saying a word to them, I ran out to my car and made my way to Adrian.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for chapter 2? Pretty good, right? Ha-ha! The long awaited reunion between Sydrian! What will happen? Review and find out! **

**Don't be afraid to do anything to catch my attention. I like laughing as much as the next person. XD So if you like bananas, tell me, or if you have voices in your head, tell me. (I do too! X] ) Just give me a reason to smile and continue to write.**

**So until next time. Safe sailing Readers. ;)**

**~BW**


	3. Back Together

**A/N: Hey readers! Time for another upload! You guys excited? Yes? COOL! OK, before we start I have some MAJOR MAJOR! news! **

**I created a video for this fan fiction! *gasp* :o Oh yes I did. You guys can check it out on YouTube.  
Link: ** www. youtube watch?v= lquInFlP85c  
**without the spaces! Leave a comment on the video and like it. Please and thank you! **

**Also if you are into ASL check out this video!  
Link: ** www. Youtube watch?v =rnJ5bPwgHhE&feature=g-all-c**  
without spaces. **

**Okay, onto the story!**

**Dedicated to: VampLover2313**

**Since you asked, I'll give you a shout out, and because you read all of My Fake Boyfriend, and left a review on both that one and this story. Thank you very much. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

I set my glass of blood on the table while I tried my hair with my towel. I hated drinking blood from a cup and not straight from the source, but seeing as Blood Type wasn't open until dark, I was left to this. I sat on the bed as I grabbed the remote to change the TV channel only to have someone knock on the door.

Who could be visiting me at a time like this? Who would even know about me being here? I sighed, getting up figuring it to be maintenance or something. I unlocked the door, and opened it only to discover someone I never thought I would run into here.

"Sydney." I let out a shocked sigh. She looked up at me, relief in her eyes, but they soon to hard and cold for a glare, aimed at me. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I came to see you." She replied harshly. I shook my head, still not sure if she were really standing there.

"How did you find me?" I asked. She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"You really think hiding in Kristin's dad's motel will hide you?" she asked. I sighed, rubbing the back of my head.

"How was I supposed to know her dad owned this place?" I retorted. She shook her head at me and walked right into the room. "Come on in." I say sarcastically and close the door.

I watched her as she looked around the place. I had the urge to wrap her in my arms and lay down with her. Nothing purely sexual, of course I am Adrian Ivashkov and I have my needs, but I wouldn't do anything she wouldn't want. Just to hold her. That's all I want, but I had to keep myself in check. I don't want anything to upset her dad.

"So this is where you've been staying." She said, turning back towards me. I nod looking around the place.

"It's no palace, but hey – I've been to worse places." I say with a smirk, getting a smile from her. She then walked towards the table and leaned against it, crossing her arms looking at me depressed.

"Why didn't contact me after you left?" she asked. I looked at her sadly, not knowing how to explain it all. "I tried calling you, but you never answered. And what was with sending that guy to get your stuff, I would have brought it to you." She said.

"Would you, Sage?" I ask. She just looks at me. "You would have come here without my stuff, and tried to convince me to come back to the house." I say, knowing how she worked. She looked away, knowing she would have done exactly that. I chuckle at her silent confession.

"But why not tell me where you were? Did you think you could just walk out on me like that?" she asked.

"Because, Sage I-I," I didn't know how to explain without breaking the rules.

I couldn't just tell her that her dad was an Alchemist, people who hate vampires, yet they still help keep our existence a secret, which meant that we couldn't be together because I'm a vampire. There was no way she would even believe that.

"It's complicated right now. I don't know how to tell you." I said truthfully. She looked at my sympathetically.

"Adrian, whatever it is just tell me. I'm a big girl, I don't need to be censored around." She says, but only if she knew.

"You're dad obviously doesn't want me around you." I say, and she sighs ready to say something, but I cut her off. "I don't want to do anything that would upset him, or your family. I respect your family too much to do anything like that."

"Even if that meant giving up on me? On Us?" she asked, looking at me sadly. I share her emotion and see her depressed aura.

"No, I would never give up on us." I admit, knowing that those words can get me into a lot of trouble. She got up and walked towards me.

"But you said so yourself, you wouldn't do anything to upset my father. This, us, it will upset him." She said. I looked down at her, reaching for her and brushing my thumb gently across her cheek.

"Do you always have to question me?" I tease, and she giggled wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I missed you Adrian." She whispers, and my heart starts to pound rapidly. I lean down towards her to kiss her, but my phone goes off. I'm about to ignore it but she pulls back and looks at my vibrating phone on the bed.

"You should answer that." She said, taking a few steps back. I slowly turn and grab my phone, not bothering to check who was calling.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Adrian, it's your father." His voice says, irritating me immediately.

"And?" I answer back.

"Where are you?" he asks. I look at Sydney quickly, back to the bed.

"Work." I answer quickly.

"Work? Don't kid with me Adrian. Where could you possibly work?" he asks. I roll my eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

"How else do you think I get by? Your measly 'allowance' is barely enough to live off of." I reply hotly, receiving a very gruff sound from my father.

"Come back to the court." He ordered, changing the subject quickly. I let out a dry laugh.

"What for?" I ask.

"We have business to discuss." He said simply.

"What business?" I ask.

"You will find out when you get here." He said, and hung up. I let out an irritated sigh, tossing my phone on the bed, only to have it bounce off and hit the floor.

"You okay?" Sydney asked, suddenly standing next to me. I smile at her and sit on the bed.

"Yeah, it was just…my dad and his stupid orders." I say, running my hands through my hair. She sat down next to me, laying an understanding hand on my shoulder.

"We seem to have a lot of those going around, don't we." She said with a small smirk, which I found totally cute. I chuckle, and kiss her cheek like it was nothing.

But then I found myself not able to pull away too much. Her lips were a bit parted, and her eyes were hooded, and I knew that look. She wanted me to kiss her, and kiss her long and hard. I couldn't refuse.

I lean forward again and place my lips against hers. She reacts immediately and snakes her hand around my neck once again, her fingers tangling themselves in my hair. My hands find her hips, and I trace her bottom lip with my tongue, and she allows me entrance without a fight.

She pulls me forward, having herself lay down on the bed, pulling me on top of her. I lost myself in her, wanting to taste all of her and more. It wasn't until I felt her hand start to pull up my shirt that I realized how far we were going. I pulled back, leaving both of us breathless, and panting.

"Slow down there, kid." I tease, only to have her pout.

"I'm not a kid." She argued. I chuckled and kissed her cheek, then her forehead, and then her nose.

"Let's not take things that far yet." I say, and she sighs looking at me a bit disappointed.

"If it's because you think I'm not ready for it, you're wrong." She said, and I couldn't help but laugh. She really wasn't ready at all.

"That's not it." I lied. She looked at me confused. I traced a finger around her face, smiling down at her. "I don't want your first time to be like this; to be in some motel room with you arguing with your dad and not sure yourself." I explain.

"But I am sure," she began to argue, but I place a finger on her lips.

"You only think you are. I love you too much to rush things Sydney. Let this take some time." I said. Wow, never thought I would ever say that. She sighed and smiled up at me.

"How did I end up with such a gentleman?" she asked meaning it to be teasingly.

"You paid me." I replied, only to have her laugh and hit my arm playfully. We both laugh, and I kiss her one more time before I get up and let her sit up.

"So, when are you going to meet with your dad?" she asked. I looked at her, and she shrugged innocently. "I couldn't help over hear."

I shake my head and laugh. "Pretty soon, he's pretty demanding." I sigh, getting irritated again.

"He sounds like my dad." She said. I smile at her.

"He's worse." I say, and I could see an argument coming from Sydney, so I went ahead and cut her off again. "My dad kicked me out, and only contacts me when he needs something." I say. Her mouth shut, and she didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I'm not really looking forward to talking to him." I add, walking over to the table and grabbing the glass of blood to get rid of it.

"Would it help if I went with you?" she asked. I smile and turn back to her.

"That would be great, but you can't because you will be in school." I say, actually thinking it through for once.

"But I won't be for long. Next Friday I graduate." She announced. I looked at her confused.

"Is it June already?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"No, I'm graduating early." She explained.

"Oh, of course you are Miss Smarty Pants." I tease, poking her side. She giggled and grabbed her side to ward me off.

"I am, and I can go with you to meet your dad." She said, a little too excitedly.

"I don't know, Sage. You wouldn't really like my dad." I say, trying to come up with something to keep her away from the evil bastard.

"Come on, if I can handle my dad, I can get by with your dad." She replied, and then she actually gave me the puppy dog eyes. I glared at her, trying not to fall for the eyes, but she was just too cute.

"Fine." I gave in. She giggled, and she hugged me tightly. "But I'm warning you, if we go I might not ever bring you back." I tease.

"You don't have to." She replies.

"But what would your dad say?"

She looks up at me with an assured smile.

"I'm 18 now, he can't stop me." She says. I admit her rebellion was kind of hot on her. I smile down at her and give her a quick kiss.

I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for a reunion? See! They still love each other after all this time. And now – they have to meet Nathan Ivashkov! Dun dun dun! Haha! Stay tuned for more. **

**Don't forget to check out those videos and leave a comment to let me know you what you think, and like it if you would be so kind. Thank you very much. **

**Thank you all for reviewing too. I love it when I see them and you all asking for more. Really, it's my motivation. So review! Yay! **

**Okay, bye bye for now. :D**


	4. Can't Tell You

**A/N: How about an early update? Yeah? I think so.**

**Dedicated to: **

**Lydia Wolfe**

**For appreciating my existence. Haha! Also for loving this story, and I can't tell you if he lets Sydney know about his vampire side, but I can tell you that something unexpected is going to happen. Thanks for reviewing and hope to see more reviews from you.**

**Alright, let's get on with the story! Yay!**

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

I was happier today than I have been in a long time. I got to school today with a huge smile on my face, and practically a skip in my step. Kristin and Julia knew the instant they saw me that Adrian had to do everything with my good mood.

"I take it you found him?" Kris asked. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much for finding him for me." I say, and she giggles, hugging me back.

"So everything is good between you two?" Jules asked and I nodded pulling back.

"Yeah, everything is fine between us; it's just my dad's issues that we have to deal with." They nod agreeing.

"Is he coming to your graduation party?" Kris asked. I sighed, shrugging.

"I hope he does, but of course my dad is going to be there." I say. They sigh too, knowing the drama spelled out there.

"Are you going to see Adrian today?" Julia asked. That at least made me smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet his dad Friday." I say. They both let out a series of gasps.

"His dad?" Julia asked.

"You two must be serious then." Kris smiled brightly. I laugh at that and shake my head.

"I don't know about that. Adrian is just talking to his dad about some business, and I'm tagging along. It's not official or anything." I explain but they share a look saying otherwise.

"Whatever Sydney." They both laugh as the bell rings. I roll my eyes and follow them to class.

* * *

I sat on the desk chair as Adrian sat in front of me painting my face. We had argued about face painting, and he decided to prove his point and pain something on my face. He wouldn't let me look at it until it was finished.

"Why am I letting you do this again?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Because I am an artists." He said, like that answered everything.

"Oh, right." I say sarcastically as he finishes up the face paint and lets me get up to check it out.

"What do you think?" he asks.

I turn my face and look at his work. It was a golden colored flower. A lily to be exact. I smiled; it looked just like my dad's.

"I love it." I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and ran his thumb across my unpainted cheek.

"Let's get a picture of it before we wash it off." I say. He gave me a confused look.

"Why would we wash it off?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because we are about to meet up with your dad." I say like it was obvious. He then looks at his watch in surprise. That look didn't make me feel good.

"Yeah, we're late." He said, grabbing his jacket and keys.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"Yeah, we have to go now." He said. I stared at him unbelieving.

"I can't meet your dad with this on my face!" I shrieked pointing at my cheek. He laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door.

"Don't worry about it. He won't say anything about it, trust me." He says. With an irritated sigh, I grabbed my coat and followed him out the door.

We got to the restaurant, and Adrian made me promise not to say anything unless I was directly spoken to, and if I didn't know the answer I would have to just stay silent. What was this, some type of Godfather that I was meeting?

As we got closer to the table, and I got a look at Adrian's father, Nathan Ivashkov as I remember, I suddenly felt as if I were meeting the Godfather. Nathan was dressed in a black suit with a red tie, his graying hair slicked back, and his emerald green eyes seemed to pierce right through us as we got closer.

"Adrian." Nathan called, standing up and then looked over at me. "Who is this?" he asked. Adrian looked over at me, and I gave him a quick nod before extending my hand out towards Nathan.

"Sydney Sage." I simply said. Nathan shook my head, eyeing the face paint.

"Sage? Are you the daughter of Jared Sage?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I answered. Nathan nodded, and then turned back to Adrian.

"Why do you have an Alchemist escorting you? Are you that much in trouble?" he asked, sounding convinced. I looked at Adrian, about to ask him what Alchemist was meant by, but then remembered Adrian's orders. I stayed quiet.

Adrian sighed, closing his eyes.

"It's for work dad, you wouldn't understand." Adrian said. Work? Should I find that offensive?

"What work requires for you to have,"

"My work. Now drop it." Adrian said, and even Nathan was taken aback by Adrian's aggressive tone. "Can we get to what you really wanted to talk to me about now?" he asked, getting impatient.

I could tell that neither of these two men appreciated their time together. They were both easily bothered by the other. I swear, if they didn't look alike, you would think they would be enemies, not father and son.

"Alright. Sit." Nathan ordered. We all sat down, and I sat down closer to Adrian than Nathan.

"So, what is it?" Adrian asked. Nathan sighed, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

"Adrian, I'm sick." Nathan said. Adrian snorted at this news, but Nathan just looked at him. "I mean that I'm so sick that I'm dying." He said. Adrian stared at his father for a while, trying to figure out if his old man was telling the truth or bluffing.

"You're kidding." Adrian said. Nathan shook his head.

"Wish I was, but I'm as serious as I can be." He said. Adrian looked at his plate in front of him not able to say anything. "I didn't come just so you could hear I was dying." Nathan said, regaining Adrian's attention.

"The council is already talking about my replacement." Nathan began, looking almost pained by the idea. "Out of everyone in our family line, your name came up." He said. Adrian looked up at his father shocked. "It came to a shock to me as well." Nathan added. Adrian rolled his eyes and sat back.

"Should it have been? Lissa must have said something." Adrian assumed, and I pictured Lissa in my mind when he mentioned her. What did she have to do with this?

"Lissa, Queen or not, does not have the authority to elect you Representative of the Ivashkov line. That is the responsibility of our own family." Nathan put in.

Wait, Lissa is a queen? I look at Adrian, but he looked annoyed by what his father said.

"She doesn't have authority, but she does have a say in who it could be." He replied to his father.

"And you think she was right mentioning your name?" he asked. Adrian snorted.

"No, she would be out of her mind."

"Well it seems that some of our line is out of their minds, because they agree with her that you should become the next Lord over the Ivashkov royal family." Nathan nearly shouted, and he looked at me quickly before collecting himself again.

"This is why I am here. I need you to come back and take up this responsibility." He said. Adrian right out laughed.

"I'm not going to accept the title." He said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want it. I like my life here. Why would I go back?" he asked. Nathan looked at him a little angered.

"Because you were nominated, and we expect you to be a man and step up to your responsibility." He said. Adrian sighed, looking already done with this conversation.

"Look, we both know I don't want this and there isn't any way I would take it. So why try to push me into it?" Adrian asked.

"Because I believe that this responsibility is good for you and is exactly what you need to shape up your pig sty you call a life."

My mouth gaped open a little. That was a little harsh to say to your son. I wasn't surprised when Adrian slammed his fist on the table and stood up quickly.

"My life is just fine, and I don't need you telling me that it's not. Sorry you're sick, but don't expect me to come back to court any time soon." Adrian said and took a step away from the table, which was my cue to follow.

"Adrian." Nathan called sternly, but Adrian didn't take it and began walking out, me following.

Once we hit the pavement outside, I grabbed Adrian, stopping him from stomping off. He turned to me, and he had anger all over his face.

"Are you okay?" I ask, but he turns away and continues to walk down the sidewalk.

"Adrian." I call for him, but he continues to walk. "Adrian." I shout, and grab for him again. "Talk to me." I beg, looking him in the eyes. He sighed, taking my hands in his and squeezing them tightly.

"I'm sorry. He just gets on my nerves sometimes." He said, trying to laugh it off, but I could see his pain. I ran my hand through his hair, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay. I know how it is." I say, and he smiles leaning down to kiss me, but then pulls back before he does. I look at him curiously as he drops my hands and looks out towards the street.

"We should probably get going." He said, and began walking to the car. I followed not understanding the sudden mood swings.

We got into the car and I went over the whole conversation in my head. I then caught on some words that didn't make sense to me. Alchemist? Council? Lord? What was Lissa being Queen? Queen of what? I looked over at Adrian as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to the motel.

"Adrian?" I called. He gave me a quick look to let me know that he was listening. I reached in my bag for some face wipes that I just realized I had and began wiping the face paint off my face.

"What was all that talk in the restaurant?" I asked. Adrian gave me a quick glance and smirked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I turned to look at him.

"Why did your father call me an Alchemist?" I asked. Adrian looked at his blind spot before switching lanes, which he rarely ever did.

"It's just a nickname he usually calls the girls I'm with." He said, and I knew he had lied to me by the way his eyes kept shifting.

"And the Council?" I asked.

"Codenames for his work." He answered simply. I looked at him not buying it.

"And Lissa being called a queen, and you getting nominated for Lordship over your family?" I ask. Adrian sighs, making a left turn.

"Does any of this really matter to you?" he asks. I was taken by surprise by that question.

"Of course it does; it's part of your life. Why wouldn't it matter to me?" I say. Adrian shakes his head.

"That part of my life I want nowhere near you. I didn't even want you to come with me today." He said, and I sat back in my seat, amazed at how he wanted to keep his own life a secret.

"So you can know basically everything about me, but I can't know anything about yours?" I say, shaking my head. "Unbelievable."

"You do know things about my life, you know about Rose." I laughed dryly.

"Knowing about your ex-girlfriend is supposed to make up for all that?"

"My life is complicated, even for me. You don't need to be mixed into it." He says, and I glare at him. He gives me a quick glance, and does a double take. "What?"

"I don't need to be mixed into your life?" I asked. It took him awhile to realize what he said. "What are you saying Adrian? That I'm not part of your life? That I don't deserve to be a part of it?" I asked. He sighed, closing his eyes for a quick second, regretting his choice of words.

"You know that isn't what I mean." He said.

"Then what do you mean, Adrian?" I asked, getting a bit angry.

"I mean that my past is my past, and you don't want to get mixed into it. I'm not saying I don't want you in my life. I think I've made it clear that I do want you in my life." He said, parking the car in the motel parking lot.

We both got out of the car, and the sun was done setting now, leaving us in the dark. Adrian began walking towards the room, but I wasn't done here.

"So you're saying I can't know anything else about your past?" I say, following him up to the room.

"Basically, yeah." He answered, walking up the stairs.

"Why? Why keep it all a secret from me?" I ask. He continued to walk to his room, and took out the room key. "Adrian." I say his name icily. He groans and turns to me.

"Why are you so set on trying to get to know my past? Why not let it go?" he asks.

"Because, Adrian, when you love someone you want to get to know them. All of them. Nothing in your past can drive me away." I say, breathing hard, my anger starting to get the best of me.

"That's just it." He said, looking at me almost guiltily. "I know it will." He said, opening the door to his room.

"Adrian." I shout, slipping my way inside the room before he had a chance to shut me out. I couldn't let this go. There was something about his past that he was hiding from me, and I wanted to know what it was.

"Sydney, please." Adrian begged, running his hands through his hair. "Please stop asking, I can't tell you." He said. I stood near the door as he paced the room.

"Can't tell me or won't?" I practically growl.

He looks at me, anger pure on his expressions now. He walked to me with great speed, and slammed his fist on the wall next to my head. The hit was so loud I was surprised that he didn't punch a hole in the wall.

"Can't. I can't tell you. It's the only way in protecting you." He growled.

"Protecting me from what?" I ask.

He looks into my eyes, and as I stare into the green ocean of his I begin to lose myself. They were filled with sorrow, and grief, but mostly fear.

"From me." He says, his voice just a whisper.

I stare up at him, feeling my anger melt away. I start to shake, and my hands find a way up to his chest. I can see that he honestly believed that he was going to hurt me. I didn't want him to feel like that. I wanted him to know that I felt safe with him.

"Adrian." I whisper, before grabbing his collar and pulling him towards me. Our lips meeting in a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Was that good or what? So I'm thinking about creating a separate one-shot for the next chapter. Yes, if it weren't already obvious Sydney's night has come. So next chapter is going to be full of some lemony goodness…but not too much detail for all you readers who don't like the rated M stuff.**

**That is why I am creating a separate one-shot lemon to post up for those of you who don't mind reading that stuff. Okay! **

**Hope this chapter was good for you all, and I hope to see reviews and questions. Don't be afraid to ask questions. I answer anything! It's true. **

**Okay, until next time.**

**Safe Sailing Readers. ;D**


	5. The Truth

**A/N: Hey, it's been awhile hasn't it? *sigh* Sorry for the wait. I've been busy apply to college. YEAH! I can't believe it either! I feel like it was just yesterday and I was a sophomore in high school just starting to do fanfiction. *sigh* Where have the times gone?**

**Anyway! This is the long awaited – and I mean loooong awaited (sorry again) – chapter of Sydrian. Warning, there is a little smutty fluff in here, but nothing too drastic. Okay? So don't go crying to your mothers about how you read a "No-No" story online. **

**I warned you first. You can't sue me. ;P**

**Okay….. Choosing the person to dedicate this to was really hard, because I love you all and you all are such dedicated fans…but I did choose one. **

**Dedicated to:**

**Jennie andersson 982 **

**Your English is fine, I can understand it completely. Thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry for not posting this chapter up sooner. Can I still get that mental hug though? :] **

**Okay…onto the chapter! ENJOY! X]**

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

"_Adrian." She whispered, before grabbing my collar and pulling me towards her. Our lips meeting in a deep passionate kiss._

My hands grab at her waist, pulling her closer. As soon as I felt her against me, I lost my own control. She is too much for me, and my heart beats out of rhythm beating like a crazy lunatic trying to get out of a psychiatric ward.

"Adrian." She whispers again, and I press her up against the wall and her leg immediately hooking around my thigh.

I feel her hands run down my chest, making me groan in want. Her fingers start fumbling with the buttons on my shirt as she tries to take it off. I kiss her deeply, moving down her jawline and nuzzling the nape of her neck. I run my hands down her arms, taking them and pinning them above her head.

She breaths heavily, and I can feel her heart racing inside of her chest and that's when I sensed it. I kissed her neck before pulling back, practically seeing her juicy vein popping out of the side of her neck. I licked my lips and my fangs throbbed in want and need.

I pulled back a little more, taking control of myself before I did any harm to her.

"Dammit." I turn around away from Sydney, nearly having her drop to the floor.

"What? What is it?" she asked sounding hurt and embarrassed.

I rubbed my face, trying to gain more control of myself and hitting myself for hurting her this way.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. I nearly chuckled, but instead it came out as a groan.

I turned around to face her, only to see her red face and tear blurred eyes. I hate that I did that to her, that I made her feel like it was her fault. I wish I could explain, but it was all so complicated.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. If anything, you were doing it all right." I say, trying to convince her with my million dollar smile, but it didn't work.

"You don't have to lie to me, Adrian." She said, lowering her head so she couldn't look me in the eye. "I know that I don't have any experience in having sex."

"You being a virgin doesn't change how I feel about you." I quickly say, walking towards her. Big mistake, her heart was still racing and her blood was still calling out to me, but I didn't move back either.

"Then what is it?" she asked, looking up at me shyly. Her eyes were hooded, and the ocean blue of her eyes were like waves hypnotizing me to come and take a swim.

"You are completely irresistible." I say taking another step forward. She looked at me confused, and I took my hand and caressed her face.

"I don't think I could control myself if we were to continue." I say, and she steps forward, trailing her fingers up my chest.

"I don't want you to control yourself. I want this Adrian." She said, and with a lustful look in her eyes she added, "I want you."

I took a deep breath and a harsh swallow. Hearing her say that sent crazy vibes through my body. I licked my lips, taking her face in both of my hands.

"I don't want to hurt you." I add.

"You won't." she said, and before I could argue she whispered, "I trust you."

I wanted her, badly. But I couldn't be sure how this would end up. Sydney isn't like any other woman I've been with. She actually meant something special to me. But the way she stood before me, how she made me feel this very minute, I couldn't pass it up.

I kissed her again, her hands flying around my neck while mine snaked around her waist to pull her close.

The rest of the night was filled with love and passion. To be honest, I haven't slept as great in a long time, well…until that night.

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

Soft, warm, blissful, and….sore. I awoke that morning feeling like never before. The night with Adrian was, to be simple, amazing. I always thought losing my virginity would be painful, and have a few technical difficulties, but with Adrian…it was near perfect.

I slowly sat up, noticing that I had Adrian's shirt from last night on. I looked over to where he was sleeping next to me, fast asleep. I get up and go to the sink to wash my face from the groggy morning.

I gather some water in my hands and slash some in my face, tracing my hand towards my chest and around my neck. When I reached my neck, I felt pain shoot down my spine.

"Ouch." I whisper loudly.

I pull my hand back and look in the mirror for a clue why it had hurt. There were two dark and distinct marks on my neck surrounded in a red irritated color. I stared closer at the marks wondering what they were.

As all the logical answers flowed in my head; like mosquitos or bed bugs, I figured out that either of those things couldn't leave marks like these. Then what could have.

I go over the events of last night in my head, trying to figure out what had happened. The only thing I could recollect was Adrian biting me really hard. It had hurt at first, but then I kind of fell into a pool of ecstasy.

As I stare at myself in the mirror, my expression starts to go blank. There would be no possible way that Adrian could be…. But then again if he were, everything that has gone on would make sense. But vampires weren't real.

"Sydney?" I heard Adrian's voice call.

I jumped, letting out a tiny shriek while spinning around clutching my chest. Adrian was squinting not quite awake yet and rubbing the back of his neck.

"How long have you been," his sentenced dropped as he looked towards my neck. As mine had done, his expression drew a blank as well.

He looked at me horrified, while I stood there trying not to freak out.

"Sydney, I can explain." He said, holding his hands out defensively. That's when it clicked. He was what I thought he was.

As fast as my reflexes would allow me, I bolted around him and tried running for the door. I felt him catch my by the arm and immediately I screamed and tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"Sydney, please just let me,"

"Let go of me! You're a monster!" I shouted.

Suddenly I feel myself being pushed off the ground, and thrown onto the bed. I land on my back, and a scramble to get up, grabbing the sheets around me.

"It's me Sydney, it's Adrian. The same Adrian you have known for nearly a year, and the same Adrian you were with last night." He tried to explain.

I tried running off the bed, but he was at the side faster than I could get up. I let out another scream, falling back onto the bed. I could feel myself start to shake.

"My dad was right about you. I should have listened to him." I said, and I watched as the pain and hurt came over Adrian's face, then it was replaced by anger.

I heard a low growl and suddenly he was on top of me, and I squeaked having nowhere to escape.

"Your dad is completely wrong about me." He growled. I just stared at him. "Yes, I'm a vampire, but I don't kill people. I'm a lover not a fighter." Then he took my hand and placed it over his chest where I could feel his heartbeat.

"See? I have a heart, and it only beats fast when I'm with you. Believe me when I say that I love you, and I never want to hurt you. Just give me a chance to explain."

I looked down at my hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. I looked up into his eyes and saw how scarred and hurt he was right now. This was the same Adrian I've been with, only with fangs. The only difference now is that, I know he's a vampire.

"Then explain." I order. He sighed and sat back, letting me sit up.

"Where do I start?" he asked.

"The truth would be nice." I say, a little harshly, but he nods agreeing.

"Okay. The truth." He agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that lovely? Does that answer a few questions? Yes, Adrian tells Sydney all that she needs to know. What will happen next chapter? What will daddy think? Haha! Review and find out.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story. Only the 4****th**** chapter and already 70 reviews. I don't know about you, but that's new for me. :D So yay! You all are awesome!**

**Okay, so until next time… Stay Beautiful ;D and creative. **

**Ciao!**


	6. Tell Me?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Holidays! I know it has been forever since I updated, but my computer is on overload. We need a new C-Disk thing, but good news is, I got a new laptop! So, that means more time spent writing for you guys! :D Yay! Okay so I hope you all enjoy!**

**OH! And if you are interested, the lemon (hot and heavy scene) is uploaded to my profile. So check it out if you can/want. **

**Dedicated to:**

**Anglesfanfictions**

**Thanks for loving this story. Hope you continue to love it.**

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

While I explained who I actually was Sydney examined the bite on her neck more thoroughly in the mirror. I couldn't help the guilt feeling that was set in the pit of my stomach. I never meant to bite her. I don't think I even knew about it when it happened. I must have completely lost myself with her.

"So let me get this straight." Sydney says, turning to face me. "You're a vampire from a royal family, but you're the good type of vampire – a moroi – and there are bad vampires out there called strigoi that are the stereotypical vampire." She says, pacing the room.

I nod in answer. "Basically, yeah."

She gives me a curious look.

"You were born this way?" she asks. I nod again. She nods too and restarts to pace back and forth around the room.

"Sage, will you sit down? You're making me dizzy." I chime in. She sighs, running her fingers through her hair.

"Did your exes know about this?" She asks. I look to find a serious, and uncomfortable look on her face. My jaw goes slack a bit. What? Did she think I went and told ever single woman I slept with that I was a blood drinking vampire?

"I haven't told anyone but you." I assure her. She sighs again, looking down at the floor, and then back up at me through her lashes.

"Even Rose?" she asks. I rub the back of my head contemplating on what I could and couldn't tell her.

"Rose knows." I answer.

"Oh." She looks disappointed, and if I'm not mistaken a little hurt. Her aura is surrounded in dark clouds, and I knew I had to reassure her.

"Rose only knows because she's part of my world." I tell her.

"Oh? Is she a royal too?" I nearly laugh at her tone.

"No. She's a damphir."

"A what?"

"A damphir. It's a cross between a human and a moroi. They serve as our guardians, to protect us from strigoi." I explain. Sydney only blinks at me. Maybe this is all too much to take in.

"So she's half vampire, half human?" she asks. I could only nod to that question. She then got this far off look on her face, and all the color in her face drained away.

"Sage?" I call and walk towards her. Her gasp took me by shock, but it was a relief.

"Oh my god." She let out. "So it really wasn't a dream." She whispers to herself. I raise an eyebrow in question. "I didn't have a bad fall up at that cabin. I was attacked." She begins to shake and I take a step towards her, but she backs away from me.

"I was bitten by a vampire, by a…a strigoi or whatever that thing was." She says. I sigh, realizing that she was remembering the ski trip.

"Sydney, I know that,"

"Just stop." She interrupts me, and I shut up. "I – I have to go." She says, grabbing her bag and keys.

"Wait, Sydney please?" I try to keep her, but she flinches when I get near her. It hurts me to see her do that. I shouldn't make her feel so uncomfortable.

"Adrian, I'm…" she stops her sentence and thinks for a while. "I need some time to think. Hearing all of this, realizing what happened…it's all so overwhelming." She says. I sigh, turning my back to her and head for the bathroom.

"Do what you need to Sage." I say.

"Are you mad?" she asks sounding shock.

"No, I'm not mad." I reply. Not mad, just frustrated. I mean, she's leaving me, not that I can blame her.

"I'll see you later." She says, opening the door.

"Yeah, later." I reply to her, going into the bathroom.

I listen for a while before I hear the door close, and I can no longer feel her presence in the room. I lean my head back against the door, fighting the urge to break something. I look around the bathroom and find my pack of cigarettes on the counter.

I quickly put the rest of my clothes on, grab the cigarettes, my keys, and my wallet and head out the door.

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

Adrian, a vampire? Since when did my life enter the Twilight era? How did he hide this all from me so easily? I come to a red light and close my eyes tightly. How did my life end up like this? My father even warned me. Why didn't I analyze his warnings before? I could have avoided this whole thing.

But then again, do I want to avoid it? When I think of Adrian, I don't think of the fangs or the blood drinking. I think of the sweet, charismatic, player that I've come to known…and love. Does him being a vampire have to affect my feelings towards him? It shouldn't, but it does.

Honks from cars behind me bring me out of my thoughts, and I pull forward heading home. I check the time to see that it's nearly noon. I sigh to myself. My parents are going to freak out. I take a moment to look at myself in the rear view mirror, and I could see the bite clear as crystal.

I groan and fix my hair to cover up that side of my neck. Could I pass it off as a hickey? Then again if I say that, my dad will know that I got it from Adrian. I wonder if my dad actually knows what Adrian is. He has to know something about him. Only one way to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, I will be putting up another chapter in the day or hour or so. Consider it a gift. Okay, let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**I know many of you have concerns about Adrian's character, but don't worry. I will be fixing him right up. So until next time. Bye! :D**


	7. You Again

**A/N : Another chapter? I think yes. Happy Holidays everyone! **

**Dedicated to:**

**DropOfLove**

**For being so patient with this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

I walk out of the liquor store and open the bottle of brandy and drink it right away. I take a few puffs of the cigarette in my hand and blow out while walking out towards my motorcycle. I finish off the cig before starting the bike and revving out of there.

I'm heading back to the motel, and I'm about to turn around the corner when someone jumps out onto the street. I hit the brakes, screeching to a halt, and trying to swerve out of the way. I don't hit the poor bastard, but my bike and I tip over.

"Oh my god! Trey are you okay?" I hear a very familiar voice shout, and that name rings a bell as well. I get up, feeling a bit bruised and lift my bike up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say to myself, and decide to look over at the person I nearly ran over.

My blood runs cold, and I can feel my hands ball into fists. It was none other than Trey Juarez himself. Next to him, helping him wipe himself off was Julia, one of Sydney's best friends.

"Are you alright?" I ask Julia, not caring for Trey.

"I'm fine." Trey says glaring at me. Julia looks up and her jaw nearly drops.

"Adrian?" she gasps. I give her half a smirk and nod at her. "Where the hell have you been? Sydney's been going crazy looking for you!" she shouts at me. I want to laugh, but the thought of Sydney just brings the pain back.

"I know, she found me." I say.

"She did?" she asks surprised.

"And by the looks of it, she left him too." Trey says, a small smirk playing on his lips. I glare at him, and see that his eyes are on the shattered pieces from the bottle of Brandy all over the road. That's when I noticed a few cars pulling up and people coming up to us. I didn't want an audience.

"It's okay everyone, go back to your cars and go about your day." I say, using a bit of compulsion on them. They nodded, and did as they were told. When I looked back to Julia and Trey, I found the boy glaring at me.

"Persuasive, aren't you Ivashkov." He says. I smirk right back at him.

"Very." I reply.

"Adrian are you okay?" Julia then asks me. I nod and smile at her.

"Just a few scrapes, no big deal." I shrug.

"No big deal? You nearly ran me over." Trey argues.

"Oh get over it, you're more alive than I am." I say, no pun intended. Trey takes a threatening step towards me, and with one look at his aura I can tell that he's way passed angry.

"My life isn't the only one you're after though, is it." He says in a low tone, one that only I could hear leaving Julia clueless.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I know." He replies.

"You know?"

"Yeah, I know, and don't think you can get away with it." He threatens.

"Okay, I'm lost. What exactly do you know?" I ask. Trey shakes his head and looks at me like I was born with two heads.

"I know about you and your kind." He spits.

"My kind?" I ask, and then it makes sense. He knows about moroi. But how?

"You don't really love Sydney do you?" he asks, his words filled with disgust.

"Trey!" Julia scolds, finally catching up in the conversation.

"What? You do?" I retort. Trey smirks at me.

"At least it wouldn't be against the law of my own." I glare at him. How the hell does he know the law of moroi too?

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Juarez?" I ask in my own threatening tone.

"No, I'm warning you!" he shouts at me. "You hurt Sydney and I come after you. I can guarantee you that." He says.

"What if I don't hurt her? What if she wants me too?" I reply. He chuckles, as if the idea is funny to him.

"Once she finds out what you really are, there is no way she will want anything to do with you." He hits back.

His words are like a bullet to my heart. He's right. Once I told Sydney the truth she ran. The tricky bastard is right! That just royally pisses me off.

"You don't know that!" I shout at him. His smirk widens.

"Then explain to me why she's calling me right now?" he says, and lifts his phone to reveal that Sydney was indeed calling him.

"That doesn't mean anything." I try to convince myself.

"Maybe, maybe not." He says, returning his glare and letting the call go to voicemail. "But one thing is for sure." He adds. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let Sydney end up with a monster like you."

"Trey!" Julia finally cuts in. I nearly forgot she was standing there. "You don't have any right in saying what happens to Sydney. She's a big girl, she can make her own mistakes." She says. Then Trey turns the glare on her.

"And what if those mistakes get her killed?" he shouts at her, making her go quiet once again. "That's what I'm trying to prevent, and as her best friend, I would expect you to help me." He then turns to glare at me before going on his way, typing on his phone – no doubt calling Sydney back.

"Adrian, I'm sorry for what Trey," Julia began, but I turned away from her and got back on the bike.

"Just so you know," she yelled over the bikes groaning. "Sydney was miserable without you."

I look over my shoulder at her, to see her standing there waiting to see if I would react. I didn't say anything to her though. I know she is just trying to help, but she had no clue what was actually going on between me and Sydney. With one final glance at Julia, I ride down the street full speed.

* * *

**A/N: You all are probably starting to hate Trey right now, but keep in mind that he is only trying to protect Sydney, just like her father is. So don't go drink that hateraide just yet okay? **

**Now, before I put up another chapter. There is something that you all need to do. That's right, review and let me know what you think. There is a plot to this I promise. It's just going to take some time. Thanks again, I love you all. :D**


	8. Confession to Daddy

**A/N: Alright, I think I've made you all wait long enough. How about the next chapter? Yes? Alright!**

**Dedicated to: Marijav**

**For thinking towards the books, and loving this story. Your question will be answered very soon. Hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**Now…enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

"Sorry Sydney, I was busy with something. What's up?" Trey asks when he calls me back. I fiddle with my necklace, the locket that I had gotten for my birthday, the one with Adrian's picture in it.

"I was just wondering if you would like to grab some coffee with me." I say. I can practically hear his grin in his voice.

"Yeah, sure. Spencer's in ten?" he suggests.

"Yeah, perfect." I answer.

"Alright, I'll see you there." he says before I hang up.

Taking a deep breath I grab my keys and walk out the front door once again.

When I get to Spencer's coffee house I sit at a booth with my skinny latte, going over what had happened when I had gotten home early today. A cold chill thrums through my body as I remember the cross expression on my parents' faces.

I was honest with them and told them I was with Adrian, after that I immediately launched into questioning my father about what he knew about Adrian. That wasn't the smartest idea for me to do.

I remember my father dragging me by the arm into his office, locking his door behind him. I remember how terrified I was at that moment. I wasn't sure what my father would do to me, but I didn't let him know my fear, and stood my ground.

"Sydney I have tried to raise you right, and lead you in the right path, but you seem to keep resisting my guidance." He had said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Adrian's kind is not to be associated with. Especially one of you stature." He says. I look at him a bit irritated. Adrian's kind? So then he knew?

"You know what he is?" I asked. My father only stared at me, and I knew that look for one of is I-know-but-I-won't-tell-you looks.

I sigh, frustrated and turn away from him. I run my fingers through my hair like I usually did when I was annoyed with my father. Just then I heard my dad gasp. I look back at him to see him staring at me in an unbelieving way.

"What did he do to you?" he asked nearly petrified. I raised an eyebrow in question, only then did I realize what he was staring at. The bite mark.

Shit! I lift my hand to hurry and cover it up, which was a complete waste to do since my dad had already seen it. My father caught my wrist before I could cover my neck though, and pulled my hair to the side so he could tilt my head and get a better view.

"That…fucking monster!" he shouted as he examined the bite. I slap his hands away and take a step back, looking at him annoyed. "He bit you? That bastard fed from you?" he shouted at me. I could see the fury burning in his eyes. He was beyond infuriated.

"I'll kill him." He says suddenly, and turns to leave. I can see where this was going and I grab his arm before it was too late.

"Dad, no." I order at first.

"He bit you Sydney. You realize what he is, don't you?" he asks. I know this was a risky move, but I nod.

"And so do you." I shoot back at him. He only narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes, I know. That is exactly why you should have listened to me in the first place!" he shouts again. "And now, for what he's done to you, he will pay the consequences." He says turning to leave again.

"Please, dad, don't." I grab his arm again stopping him.

"Sydney," he warns, and I can see how serious and orderly he was being. I was never able to say no to this side of my father. But I couldn't risk him hurting Adrian.

"Dad, I love him." I blurt. Immediately I cover my mouth, not realizing the effect those words would have on my father, and not realizing how truthful those words were until this moment.

"What?" he asks, not that he didn't hear, he just couldn't believe it.

"Dad,"

"You cannot love a vampire! You will not love him! You are the daughter of an alchemist and you cannot, will not fall for one of their kind!" he shouts at me.

My heart pounds against my chest and tears threaten at the back of my eyes.

"Dad I can't do that. I do love him. I really do." I say, feeling all that raw emotion emanating out of me. My father to looks at me square in the face, almost as if I were a child again and he were about to beat me out of discipline.

"Then you are no daughter of mine."

Those words still ring dryly in my ear. My father was harsh, but I think he was just very mad that I chose Adrian over him. Or maybe I am royally screwed.

"Sydney?" I look up to find Trey standing next to the table. I smile and he sits. "You okay? You looked like your mind was way out there." he teases. I try for another smile, but it falters. "What's up?" he asked picking up on my mood.

"Just some really dramatic stuff has happened." I say. He cocks his head a little.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked. I looked at him, considering my options. I decided with him.

"My father doesn't like the idea of my dating Adrian." I tell him. He rolls his eyes as if that were obvious.

"Do you blame him? Look at what Adrian's done to you." He says, and I fight the urge to rub my neck that was covered with a scarf to hide the bite mark.

"It doesn't help that I got into a fight with Adrian this morning either."

"Yeah, I noticed when I ran into Adrian today." Trey says. I look up at him shocked yet confused. "Yeah, the asshole almost ran me over with his stupid motorcycle." He complained.

Oh my god his he okay?

"Wait, you noticed what about Adrian?" I asked. Trey shrugged taking a sip of his coffee.

"He had been drinking, and reeked of cigarettes. He also seemed to be heading downtown or something." He adds. I close my eyes, keeping myself from blowing up and jumping to conclusions. What was going through Adrian's head? Drinking while driving? He knows better!

"Hey Trey." I hear someone next to us say. I look up to find a tall blonde boy with cute blue eyes that were hidden behind cute square glasses.

"Hey, what's up man?" Trey smiles, shaking hands with him in that weird boy handshake they all somehow know. "Sage, remember that question I was asking you over the phone?" Trey asks looking at me.

I blush, remembering that I thought Trey was going to ask me to Prom. I nod anyway.

"Well this is the friend I was talking about. Sydney this is Brayden, Brayden this is Sydney Sage. The girl I was talking about being your date to Prom." Trey says, smiling at the two of us.

"Hi." Brayden smiled bashfully at me, and held out his hand for me to shake.

All I could do was stare at Trey in complete and utter disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for a mix up? I really don't like her father so I tried making him look like a giant arse as much as I could. **

**Well that's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think. REVIEW! I really like it when you do, and some of you even give me ideas to add onto the story. So don't be shy. Let me know what's on your mind.**

**Well, until next time. Byes!**


	9. You Don't Mean That

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you amazing people! **** Hope you enjoy!**

**Dedicated to:**

**Sunsetfire19 **

**For being such an addict. ;D I'm glad you like the story so much. Hope you continue to enjoy it.**

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

I lay on the bed watching crap on the TV set and taking another sip from the bottle of brandy I had bought earlier. I could barely concentrate on whatever was playing, and I was starting to get the craving of a cigarette.

Grabbing the pack from the night stand, I get up and walk out onto the walkway balcony of the motel. There were a couple people walking in and out of their rooms. I leaned against the railing and pulled out my liter. Sticking a cigarette between my lips, I cupped the top of it so the wind wouldn't blow out my liter as I lit the cigarette.

Just as I inhaled my cell phone went off. I fished it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. I couldn't read who it was so being my stupid drunk self, I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I hear a soft angelic voice on the other line. I recognize it as Sydney's.

"Hey!" I say with a smile on my face, but then I remember the fight from this morning. "What do you want?" I ask a little coldly.

"I just wanted to check up on you."

"Well I'm fine." I reply taking another drag from the cigarette, just as two giggling girls walk past me.

"Adrian? Are you with someone?" she asks. Why would she care?

"Why? Does it matter?" I ask. There are a few seconds of silence until she spoke anymore.

"I wanted to ask you something." She said.

"Why? I've told you everything I can possibly tell you." I tell her, and I hear her about to talk so I go ahead and cut her off. "You know what? No. I won't tell you. You're just going to judge me and call me a monster. You'll go running and screaming, seeking protection from your best friend Juarez." I spit his name, disgusted by him.

"Adrian," she began but I cut her off again.

"What's the point in knowing when you'll just end up leaving? You know what Sage? I shouldn't have told you anything. I should have made you forget."

"You don't mean that." She stated.

"Oh yes I do. This was a mistake. Meeting you was a mistake. I knew it back then and I know it now." I say, taking another hit.

"Are you kidding me right now? After everything, you're just going to throw,"

"You know, it doesn't really surprise me why Keith cheated on you now." I interrupt her, and I put out my cigarette. I don't know where that came from, but I was still too mad at her and drunk to care at the moment.

"Fuck you, Adrian." Sydney replied.

"You did, and probably that Trey guy too." I say.

"Screw it! If you're going to act like an asshole, I'll treat you like one." She said, and then the line went dead.

I pulled my phone away and stared at it. Did she hang up on me? Rude. I walked back into my motel room, and tossed my phone somewhere in the room, laying down on the bed and passing out.

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

I didn't know how to respond to Trey's comment. I looked at Brayden, and admitted that he was cute, but I couldn't accept his Promposal. I have Adrian, and I was sort of hoping to go to Prom with him. I don't know what Trey was thinking.

"Come on, Sage. Brayden was going to take his girlfriend, but turns out that she was cheating on him." Trey says. Brayden gives Trey a "shut up" look along with an embarrassed expression. I felt bad for Brayden; I knew what it was like to be cheated on. I know his pain.

"I would, but Adrian," I begin to explain.

"I thought you guys broke up?" Trey said, looking at me confused. I sighed, rubbing my head in confusion.

We did have that fight this morning. Did that mean we were broken up? I didn't want to be. I mean, I just told my dad I love Adrian. We couldn't be broken up, this is was all just a misunderstanding. I hope. Suddenly, I'm not so sure.

"Uh, just give me a minute." I say and get up and leave the table. I pull out my phone and dial Adrian's number. I don't know if this is a good idea, but I do it anyways.

The phone rings four times before he answers.

"Hello?" He answers sounding confused.

"Hey." I say, smiling a bit.

"Hey!" he replies excitedly, and I want to giggle, but then his voice changes. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to check up on you." I say only saying half of the truth.

"Well, I'm fine." He answers coldly. Was he alright? Then I hear giggling in the background, and my anxiety rises into bile at the back of my throat.

"Adrian? Are you with someone?" I ask, feeling a bit jealous but mostly hurt.

"Why? Does it matter?" he replies, and that was like a shot to the heart. Of course it mattered! Did it not matter to him? I decided then to ask about where we were in our relationship.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Why? I've told you everything I can possibly tell you." He says, and I'm about to argue and tell him that my question wasn't about that when he speaks again. "You know what? No. I won't tell you. You're just going to judge me and call me a monster. You'll go running and screaming, seeking protection from your best friend Juarez." My mouth drops open at his accusation.

"Adrian,"

"What's the point in knowing when you'll just end up leaving? You know what Sage? I shouldn't have told you anything. I should have made you forget." He interrupts me again.

His words are like knives cutting open my heart. What was he saying? I could feel the threat of tears start to choke me as I held them back.

"You don't mean that." I say.

"Oh yes I do. This was a mistake. Meeting you was a mistake. I knew it back then and I know it now." He says, and that was the key to the flood gates. My tears fell down my cheeks, and I clutched my chest looking around hoping no one was looking at me.

"Are you kidding me right now? After everything you're just going to throw,"

"You know, it doesn't really surprise me why Keith cheated on you now." He says bluntly.

My mouth completely open from shock and hurt, I forget how to breath. I can't believe he just said that. I was so hurt, and so mad at him I couldn't stop the next words that flew out of my mouth.

"Fuck you, Adrian."

"You did, and probably that Trey guy too." He shot back.

What the hell is wrong with him? Why was he talking to me like this? Did he really want nothing to do with me? Fine. If that's what he wants, I'll give it to him.

"Screw it! If you're going to act like an asshole, I'll treat you like one." I hang up right as soon as I say that, and lean against the wall.

I look back towards the table where Trey and Brayden sat talking to each other. I couldn't go back to them feeling like this. Like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me and looked myself over in the mirror.

Mascara had run down my cheeks along with my tears, and my face was all puffy and red. I grab some toilet paper and run it under the faucet. I keep the tears back as I wipe my face clean. I take in deep breaths to help calm myself down and the bright red in my face begins to dull down.

When I think I'm good to go I walk out of the bathroom and back to the boys. I don't sit down, I just stand at the table until they're both looking at me. They both are immediately concerned when they get a good look at my mess of a face.

"Sydney, are you okay?" Trey asks, but I look towards Brayden and see his blue eyes glisten with interest.

"I would love to go to Prom with you." I say. He smiles and stands up to face me.

"Cool, um … can I get your number so I can keep in touch with you?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure." I say, giving him my number. He looks at me with a cute smile.

"I'll uh … text you later then." He says.

"Sure." I answer him, and I nod and take a step away from the table. "Well, I have to head home now. I'll catch you guys later." I tell them while making my way out of the coffee shop.

"See yah Syd." Trey calls, and I wave back at him as I make it out to my car.

I shut the door close, and put my key in the ignition. I put my car in reverse and look into the rear view mirror planning to back out, but I catch my reflection. My eyes are still puffy red, and the more I stare the more I notice tears swelling up in them.

I sigh to let go of some of my emotion, but when I do it comes off as a sob. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I buried my head in my hands and just let myself cry out my frustrated and heart breaking conversation with Adrian. This couldn't be it.

* * *

**A/N: What do you all think? Hate me? Probably, I would too. Review and let me know what you think. Well until next time… ****Adios. :D**


	10. Playlist

**A/N: How about another chapter? Yes? Okay!**

**Dedicated to: Nbjbrownie**

**For being such a wonderful fan. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed thus far. I really do appreciate it.**

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

The days began to blur together and my depression grew. I haven't heard from Adrian in a while, but then again I wasn't sure if I wanted to. The things he said to me were still hurting. Why did he say them? There had to be another reason why he said them. There had to be.

"Hey Sydney?" I look up to see Kris and Jules staring at me in concern.

"You haven't touched your food at all." Kris pointed out. I sighed, looking down at my lunch.

"Is it Adrian?" Julia asked. I nodded, and then shook my head. It was more than Adrian.

"Tell us, we might be able to help clear your mind." Kris said, just trying to help. I sigh looking at them.

I told them what was going on between me and Adrian, of course leaving out that he's a vampire, and just saying we had a fight. I told them about the phone conversation we had yesterday and how in anger I agreed to go to Prom with Brayden.

"Oh, Syd. Bad move." Julia said shaking her head.

"I know, but I can't tell Brayden no. Not after I've gotten his hopes up." I say. That would just make me feel like such a jerk.

"How do you think Adrian will feel about this?" Kris asked. I shrugged not knowing.

"Honestly, I don't know how he feels about me anymore." I say, picking at the food in front of me.

"Adrian still has feeling for you." Julia said. How could she be so sure? She only smiled and nodded, and all I could do was take her word on it.

"Hey, let's focus on setting up your graduation party to get your mind off things." Kris said, knowing a big project could get my mind off anything. I smiled and nodded agreeing.

We were just about to talk about food options when Trey plopped down next to me, and standing next to him was Brayden. I looked at both of them politely, before catching Kris and Jules's attention.

"What are you girls up to?" Trey asked.

"We're planning Sydney's graduation party." Julia announced. Trey smiled, looking over the paper we were writing on.

"I'm on the invite list, right Syd?" Trey smiled looking up at me. I chuckled nodding.

"Of course you are. You are too Brayden." I say, smiling up at him. I didn't want to have him feel excluded. He just smiled and nodded.

"Congrats on graduating early." He said. I nodded in thanks, and turned back to planning.

"What type of music is this?" Trey asked, scrunching up his nose at our music choice.

"Good music." I defended.

"You call One Direction good music?" he asked. The girls gasped in complete offence.

"Do not hate on 1D, otherwise we might just have to kill you." Julia said, and I couldn't help but laugh.

The rest of the lunch period we talked about what type of music I should have, Brayden sitting on the other side of me and giving us his view of the music world. I was surprised that he and I shared the same tastes and I didn't fail to notice his close proximity either. I'm just about to enter some unwanted territory, aren't I?

When I got home that day, I found a few cars in front of the house. When I got inside I noticed that dad's office doors were locked up, and voices were murmuring inside. He was probably in a meeting. I walked to the kitchen to grab a water bottle when I saw a tall, short haired blond standing there. My eyes bugged out and a smile spread across my face.

"Carly?" I nearly squealed. Carly smiled, opening her arms to welcome me in a hug. I practically tackled her. "Oh my gosh! You're home! It's been forever!" I say, squeezing her tightly.

"I'm sorry." Carly laughed. "I would have come home for the holidays but I got held up at work, and plus the flights were just booked up so tightly I couldn't get any tickets." She explained. I pulled back, and frowned at her. She should have been here!

"But, luckily I'm here for my little sister's early graduation." She smiled, making me smile in return.

"How long are you staying this time?" I asked. She thought for a while, muttering her appointments to herself quietly.

"I'll be staying for a month and a few weeks." She said, a small smirk forming on her lips as my eyes went wide and my mouth hung open in excitement.

"A month?" I ask. She laughs and nods, and I let out a squeal as I hug her again. She laughs, rubbing my back. "That's awesome!" I say, letting her go.

"Yeah, and it gives us plenty of time to catch up too." She smiles. "Mom tells me that you have a new boyfriend." She ticked her eyebrows up twice, trying to tease me. My smile turns into a frown.

"I'm not so sure anymore." I say. Carly frowns as well, turning concerned.

"Why? What happened?" she asked. I shrugged, leaning against the counter.

"It's a long, complicated story." I say. She nods, and shrugs.

"Well, you have a whole month to tell me." She says, and I give her a weak smile.

Just then, dad walked into the kitchen with a tall blond woman who surprisingly had a golden lily tattoo on the left side of her face, just like my father. Dad looked at me, but then turned to Carly. Oh, are we still not speaking to each other?

"Carly, Stanton would like to speak with you." Dad announced. With a look between me and dad, Carly nodded and followed the blond woman out of the kitchen.

I watched as my dad fixed himself some coffee, and knew he was ignoring him. I crossed my arms over my chest, getting a bit irritated. If he's going to act like this, and not talk things over with me, then maybe I should treat him like a kid. But I knew that was just my anger talking.

"So you're not talking to me at all?" I asked. Dad just continued to fix his coffee, his back turned to me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, walking out the door.

I was headed up to my room when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I reached for it and found that it was Kristin texting me.

**Going dress shopping today, you in?**

Wanting a to get away from my dad, and knowing Carly was still trying to get settled back into the house I decided going dress shopping wouldn't be so bad.

**Yeah, meet you at your place in 10**

* * *

**A/n: I wanted to upload this before the night was over, and now I'm seriously out of energy. Hope you enjoyed it. Major drama next chapter, and there is a reason Carly has come back. Can you guess why? Leave your comments in the review box below and tell me what you think. Love you all! **


	11. Dress Shopping

**A/N: How about a new chapter? Yes? Cool! And most of you are really great guessers on what Carly is here for. :D Great job!**

**Dedicated to: YouCanBakeMePiexoxo**

**First off, I absolutely love your user name. Secondly, thank you so much for liking the story. I hope it continues to help entertain your day. Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

I met up with the girls at Kristin's house, and we headed to the mall to see if we could find any dresses there. I highly doubted that we would, but they wanted to check anyways, and while we were here they could buy a new outfit for my graduation party.

"What about this one?" Kristin asked, coming out of the dressing room with a short silver dress on... I shook my head, looking at the dress.

"What's wrong with it?" Kristin asked.

"It's way too short. You'll sit down or bend over and reveal your panties to every single guy there." I said, pulling at the bottom of the dress.

"Plus it makes your boobs look smaller than they really are." Julia added, getting a pouted expression from Kristin. "Here try this one on instead." Jules handed her an orange sun dress that only had stings that tied around the neck to hold up the top.

Kristen took the dress and walked back into the dressing room. Julia and I turned back to the rack, searching through the clothes. Julia's cell went off and she pulled it out and smiled answering a text. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Who is that?" I asked. Julia smiled at me and shrugged.

"Just this guy." She said. I smiled at her.

"That's all I get? 'This guy'?" I asked. Julia giggled and took out her phone, playing on it for a while until she held it in front of me to show me a picture.

The guy seemed to be tall, with light brown shaggy skater boy hair, and a dorky cute smile. I smiled at the picture, and Julia pulled her phone back, smiling at the picture before putting her phone back.

"His name is Tye." She said.

"Where did you meet him?" I asked.

"We ran into each other a couple of times at Spencer's. We exchanged numbers and we haven't stopped texting since." She smiled, a small blush rising on her face. I giggled at her. She liked this guy, it was obvious.

"Does Kristen know?" I ask. Julia nodded.

"She was with me the first time I bumped into him." She answered.

"Well, are you going to Prom with him?" I ask. She smiles bashfully at me.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't even know if he likes me enough to come with me to Prom." She said. I shrugged, going through the clothes again.

"Well Prom isn't until the end of the month. You have until then to ask him." I smile at her and she nods agreeing.

"Okay, how does this look?" Kristen asked. We looked up at her and a smile came to my lips.

"Yes. I like that one." I say. Kristen walked in front of the mirrors and checked herself out. The dress was perfect for my party, and Kristen seemed to love it.

"I like it too." She said, twirling in it, having the skirt spin beautifully with her. "I'm going to get it." She said, heading back to the dressing room.

"Okay, we'll wait for you." Julia said, on her phone again.

I looked around the store casually, looking towards the entrance and I was about to look back towards the clothes when a couple walked caught my attention. I had to do a double take. In the store across from us, which was a shoe store, stood two people I thought I would never have to see back together.

"Sydney?" I heard Julia call, and I then noticed that I had started to walk out of the store.

"I'll be right back, there's something I need to go check on." I say, walking out of the store and heading straight towards the shoe store.

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

I stood in the shoe store, looking over the dress shoes. I needed a new pair, and inconveniently Rose had followed me here. She claims that Lissa sent her to come check up on me, seeing as she was locked up in court with work, and that Rose was the only one that could handle coming to see me.

I knew I shouldn't have talked to Lissa the night I had the fight with Sydney. I should have known she would worry so much that she would send the red devil after me. I tried my best to ignore Rose, but she kept close, thinking that I was about to fall apart in front of her.

"Adrian, what do you need shoes for?" she asked. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Even I need shoes Hathaway." I quip, looking over the many pairs displayed on the shelves.

"This is just too weird." Rose said shaking her head.

"Why is that?" I ask without looking at her, and grabbing a box for inspection.

"Adrian Ivaskov doing regular shopping. I guess I'm not used to seeing this." She smiles at me, and I can't help but chuckle. What can I say? I've changed quite a bit since I've been to court.

I begin to walk past her to try on the shoes when I turn around the shelf and nearly run into someone. I hear the person apologize, and when I see it is my face pales – if that were possible – and my heart nearly jumps out of my chest.

"Sydney." Her name slips from my lips.

"Uh – sorry." She says, apologizing again, and her eyes dart from me to Rose and back to me again. "I'm just," she looks down at the ground closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I'm sorry." She says and turns around to leave.

"Wait, Sydney." I hear Rose call after her. Sydney stops and looks back. "I'm glad to see you're doing better. You took a really nasty fall." Rose said, and I looked down at the box in my hands. I hadn't really mentioned that Sydney knew what really happened at the ski slopes to Lissa yet.

"Um – thanks." Sydney said, and I realized she was keeping the secret.

"What was that?" Rose asked. I looked up to notice that Sydney had left.

"What was what?" I asked. Rose rolled her eyes, folding her arms in front of her.

"Last I saw you were crying at her bedside, begging her to live. Now, it's like you two were strangers." She says. I shook my head, putting the box down and stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking out of the store.

"Adrian, what happened?" Rose asked grabbing my arm and making me look at her. I stared down into her brown eyes. The brown eyes that I used to love. How did I come to this?

"Oh hell no!" I heard someone shout, and both Rose and I looked over. My body went rigid at the sight of Kristin storming up to us. I looked over to see Julia holding Sydney in comfort and it seemed that Sydney was crying. Oh crap.

"You! Asshole!" Kirstin shouted at me, standing in front of me. Rose stood in front of me protectively. I sighed getting irritated.

"Look, before you continue and tell me off, shouting about how horrible I am or whatever, realize that I'm not the one who called it quits first. She did that by walking out on me." I said to Kristen and she shook her head, nearly laughing.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Just because she needed to step out and think, doesn't mean she walked out on you." She said. Then she looked at Rose glaring, and then looked back at me.

"She tried to call you back, but you went off about how you understood why Keith cheated on her and pushed her away. Now you put her through more pain by doing exactly what Keith had done to her? Going out with an ex, which is even worse!"

"We aren't," Rose tried, but Kristen was too pissed to care what she had to say.

"You know I thought you were going to be the one that made Sydney happy. The one to take her away from the shit filled life she's living, but no, you just made it worse for her."

"Kristen, please stop." Sydney begged, pulling her friend back and away from me. Seeing Sydney's tear stained face nearly broke me down into full apology mode, but I wasn't going to do that.

"Do you even realize she got disowned for you?" Kristen asked.

"Kristen, stop." Sydney pled, but I looked at her shocked.

"Wait, disowned for what?" I asked. Kristen then chose this time shut up. I looked at Sydney, who didn't even want to look at me. "Did they kick you out?" I asked, starting to get worried. She didn't say anything.

"She chose you over her father." Julia said quietly, and I looked at her confused. She chose me? What did that – then I realized what had happened.

"Sydney, I – I," I began, but she looked at me and Rose.

"Don't say anything Adrian. I don't think your sympathy would really matter now." She said, and looked at the ground before speaking again. "I want to thank you for all your help. You really did help me get over Keith." She said, and then she looked at me. "Now all I have to do now is to get over you." She said.

My heart thudded to a halt at her words. Get over me? Was this us breaking up?

"I'll bring you the final check and that will be it." She said, and took in a deep breath beginning to walk away. Julia and Kristen followed her out, Kristen glaring at me as she walked by.

I watched as they walked away and my heart sped up again. I couldn't take her walking away, not again. I can't let her go. I can't say goodbye.

"Sydney!" I shouted after her, but she just walked faster, ducking her head down, bringing her hand up to her face. Please, no. No more crying. "Sydney!" I shouted again, starting to go after her, but the girls walked out of the door and disappeared before I could catch up to them.

"Damn it!" I shouted, kicking the brick wall of the building.

"Adrian, what exactly happened between you two?" Rose asked. I shook my head, raking my hands through my hair.

"I need a drink." I said, walking down the street towards the nearest bar. Rose grabbed my arm, and pinned me against the wall.

"No, you are going to tell me what's going on, sober, right now." She practically growled.

"Rose." I warned.

"Adrian." She growled back.

I stared at her for a while until I sighed and gave in. I finally spilled my guts up to her, not surprised to hear her freak out and start giving me a lecture about the crime I have just committed. But at least, I realized what I was feeling towards Sydney, and that I didn't want to lose her. I just hope it's not too late.

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

I got into Kristen's car, trying not to cry again but it was really hard not to. This hurt more than the day I found Keith cheating on me. I felt like my heart had shriveled up and died, leaving me with a huge gaping hole in my chest.

"Sydney?" Julia called, turning around in the passenger side seat to look at me. "What did you mean when you told Adrian that you would bring him the final check?" she asked.

I looked at her, to Kristen who was also turned to look at me. I sighed, knowing it was about time I told them the truth.

"I hired Adrian to be my boyfriend." I said bluntly. My friends stared at me for a few minutes, looking surprised and shocked.

"Wait, you hired him?" Kristen asked. I nodded.

"I wanted to get over Keith, and so I thought getting a boyfriend would help. So I hired Adrian as my boyfriend." I explained.

"So the whole relationship was a lie?" Julia asked. I shook my head at that one, looking down at my hands to then notice the locket I wore around my neck that still had Adrian and my picture in it.

"No, most of it was real." I say, opening the locket to look at the picture.

"When did it start getting real?" Kristen asked. I let the tears fall as I looked at the picture, the night of the concert, the day mine and Adrian's love began to grow.

"At the concert." I answer, wiping the tears from my cheeks and sniffling. "He had gotten jealous because of Trey, and out of the blue kissed me." I smile at the memory. "That kiss started it all."

"Awe that's so romantic." Julia said.

"Still doesn't get rid of the face that you lied to us." Kristin said. I looked at her, but she didn't seem mad about it.

"I'm sorry for lying to you guys. I just needed everyone to believe that he was my boyfriend." I said. They smiled shaking their heads, understanding completely.

"Just tell me Sydney." Kristen said, looking at me seriously. "Do you love Adrian?" she asked.

I sighed, closing the locket and holding it closer to my chest, squeezing it tightly in my fist.

"Yes. I do." I answer.

The girls smiled sympathetically, and didn't say much else as they turned back to the front. Kristen turned the car on and began to pull out of the parking lot and I looked out the window, taking in a deep breath. I wanted to say goodbye, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not yet.

* * *

**A/n: So the truth comes out. What did you guys think? You will all flip when I you see what I have planned. Review and let me know what you guys think. Trust me there is a huge plot after this. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time, I'm out. **


	12. They're Back!

**A/N: It's time for …. Another Chapter! *crowd cheers* Alright, alright, alright. I know it's been a while since I've uploaded, and I'm sorry, but! The fun is just about to begin. The story is looong from being over. So prepare yourselves. **

**Dedicated to: **

**Weareallfangirls**

**For taking the time to read both stories in one day, and still review. Thank you very much; your dedication has not been unnoticed. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

I walked up to the motel door Adrian was staying in. I ran my fingers through my hair taking in a deep breath. This was it. I had to do this.

"You can do this, Sydney. Just knock." I coach myself into lifting my fist and knock his door three times. I held the envelope closely as I waited for him to answer.

I stopped breathing as the door opened and I saw his tall, lean frame in the door way. I looked up and met his jade green eyes that looked down at me surprised, but then in pain. I had to take a step back to even bring myself out of his trance. I lifted my other hand and held out the envelope to him.

"Here, your last pay check." I say, looking down at the envelope.

"Sydney," he began, but I knew as soon as I let him talk I would lose myself.

"Take it, and I'll be out of your hair in no time." I say. He doesn't say or do anything for a while.

"I don't want the money." He finally says. Angry at this, at him, I shove the envelope into his chest, trying to fight back tears.

"Just take it!" I shout.

I feel him grab my wrist, and hold my hand against him. I could feel his rapid heartbeat under my palm, and my breathing became shallow with fear. Fear of me leaving him, and feeling that pain as soon as I did.

"I know that you're really mad at me, and that right now you don't want to even look at me. But I need to talk to you, and if I let you go now, I might not ever see you again." As he says those words my heart begins to pump loudly inside my ears. No, if I let this happen I'm just letting myself get hurt all over again.

"Dammit Sydney, please just look at me!" He begs. I can feel myself start to shake, and I keep telling myself not to look at him, but then I could feel his body start to tremble, and I couldn't help but look up.

I met his green eyes once more, but this time they were filled with unshed tears. This sent my stomach leaping into my chest. He couldn't actually be crying, could he?

"I'm sorry, really I am. I was being such a dick to you, and on top of that I was drunk. I know that's not an excuse, but I drink when I'm upset. I've tried to stop, really I have, but it's gotten worse since I met you." He begins, and I look at him confused. He's drinking more because of me?

"I'm not used to feeling this kind of emotion. Feeling like someone actually wants me, who loves me, and wants to be with me. After I told you about who I really am, and you kind of went into your own thoughts, I panicked. I thought I was losing you. I thought you were afraid of me." He explains, and I noticed how badly he was starting to shake. He was completely serious.

"But what about Rose?" I asked, getting fresh new cuts into that wound.

"Rose, she was the first girl that I really liked. She helped me become a better me, but you … I want to be a better me for you. I want to change, so that I can be with you. Rose is now just a good friend, guardian over my cousin, nothing more." He says.

I ball my hands into fists. I want to believe him, but since I saw him with Rose at the mall I have hurt so much since then.

"What was Rose doing here without Lissa then?" I asked. His grip on my wrist became tighter, almost in a plea.

"She was checking up on me. Lissa could sense how upset I was, and sent Rose to find me and see what was wrong." He said.

I stared up at him, near tears myself.

_Come on Sydney, he's hurting you can see that._ A voice inside my head commented.

_Yes, but he hurt you too. He didn't trust you enough to stay with him after he told you about his true nature._ Another side added.

I look into Adrian's eyes, and see a scared little boy, fighting for something he loves. It would be hard to go back to the way things were, but I guess I'm too stupidly in love to care.

"You have no idea how much pain I've been through because of you." I say, and he closes his eyes taking the hit. "The things you said to me over the phone, Adrian. Did you not realize that the scars Keith left on me still stung? Bringing that up was a dick move." I nearly shout at him.

He hangs his head ashamed. He knows what he said was wrong, and he looked sorry for even saying them.

"I swear to God Adrian. If you ever put me through that type of pain again I won't hesitate to leave you." I say, the tears breaking free and rolling down my cheeks.

Adrian lets go of my wrist, only to pull me into a tight hug, burying his head in the crook of my neck, and wrapping his arms around me. I return the hug, crying into his shoulder.

"I love you, Sydney. I'm sorry, a million times sorry." He whispers. My heart warms up from his words, and I hug him tighter.

"I love you too Adrian." I reply.

He pulls me inside and closes the door. He kisses me softly and gently. I kiss back, missing the feeling of him against me. I don't refuse what happens next, because I wanted it just as badly. Once again, I find myself asleep in Adrian's arms.

When I wake up, I feel groggy and out of sorts, but I feel good. I look over to find a set of jade green eyes looking at me lovingly. I smile at Adrian, and turn my body so I'm facing him. He chuckles, running his fingers through my tangled hair.

"How are you feeling?" he asks. I asses the feeling of my body, feeling my lower half sore, but I wasn't at all worried about it.

"I feel reenergized." I say, and he chuckles, kissing my forehead.

"That's the effect of makeup sex." He says. I laugh and hit his shoulder playfully, having him laugh in return.

He then starts to tickle me, knowing the exact places where I'm ticklish, and I squeal trying to stop him but I'm giggling too hard to be successful. Suddenly my phone goes off, and since Adrian's on top of me, he grabs it and looks at the caller ID. He glances at me before he answers it.

"Hello, Sage's phone." He pauses for a while as the other person responds. "It's Adrian … didn't you hear? We made up." He says and smiles at me, and I smile in return. "That's right … she's right here … I'm sorry but she's busy right now." He says and tickles me having me wiggle around and laugh.

"What was that?" he asks, pulling his hand back. "She's what?" he then looks at me confused. "She did, huh? Alright, I'll make sure she gets the message." He said, and hung up the phone, looking at me a bit ticked.

Uh-oh. Not good.

"Who was that?" I ask, trying to play innocent.

"That was your good buddy Trey." He said, and my face pales. "He wanted to make sure what color your prom dress so that your date, Brian, could match." He said. I felt like disappearing into the blanket.

"Who's this Brian kid?" he asked, and I could detect the jealous tone in his voice.

"Brayden." I correct him.

"Who is he?" Adrian asked, and I looked at him over the blanket.

"He's one of Trey's friends." I answer.

"He's taking you to Prom?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed irritated, and I knew I had to explain myself.

"Brayden's girlfriend cheated on him, and I felt bad for him. Besides, I was angry with you. It was after you had said all of those things to me over the phone." I explain. Adrian sighed, raking his hands through his hair.

"Does he think that you going with him is a date?" he asked. I actually had to think about it for a few seconds.

"No, I don't think so." I answer. Adrian stares at me for a while before sighing and moving towards me.

"If he tries anything funny with you, he'll have me to answer to." He says, kissing me playfully. I giggle, and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"My hero." I whisper, and I could feel his smirk against my lips as he continued to kiss me.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that just lovely? Watch for the next chapters! This is going to be full of drama, and unexpected happenings! Stay tuned.**

**Thanks for all the reviews people. I love it when I see a new on up there. So go ahead and leave me your thoughts. PM me if you want. I answer back. Now until next time, Ciao! **


	13. Alchemesits

**A/N: I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry for not being able to update. We've all had our busy weeks right? Alright, now I think is it's time for a new chapter.**

**Dedicated to: **

**Sharlene628**

**For being curious and pushing me to update. I know, I need to work on getting chapters up faster. Glad you enjoy it though.**

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

There was a permanent smile on my face now. That was the effect of Adrian and me getting back together. I loved him so much it was nearly silly. Not even my father could ruin my mood. He was still wasn't talking to me, and practically ignored me each time I passed by him.

It was Prom night and I was finishing styling my hair when my sister Carly knocked on my door. I smiled at her and she smiled right back at me. Her eyes scanned over my hair and she nodded in approval at the tied curls.

"You look good so far." She said.

"Thanks." I smile and turn back to continue fixing it.

"Hey, when you're done dad want to talk to you in his den." She added. I looked at her confused.

"He hasn't spoken to me for nearly 2 weeks and now he wants to talk?" I asked. Carly shrugged and walked down the hall. I sighed and looked at my reflection. What could he want with me tonight?

I put on my prom dress. It was red in color with a tight bodice, and a princess like skirt that had a sliver jeweled design on the front, and the straps came across the back of my neck. Kristin had picked it out and Julia convinced me to buy it. I had to give it to them; they really knew how to pick them.

As soon as I was done applying my makeup I slipped on my silver heels and grabbed my bag heading for downstairs and dad's den. When I reached the bottom of the stairs my mom and Zoe were waiting for me with gaping mouths. I smile at them and could see the tears start to spring up in my mom's eyes.

"You look absolutely stunning." Mom said, and I smiled walking into her arms and receiving a hug.

"Who knew you could look pretty." Zoe smiled teasingly. I laughed at her and pushed her a little before giving her a hug.

"Let me get a picture of you." Mom said, holding up the camera. I rolled my eyes, but smiled and posed for one. She laughed and tried to get another one of me, but Carly came out and stopped her.

"Dad wants to talk to you now." She announced. I nodded, seeing mom's confused look. I shrugged and followed Carly back to dad's den.

She closed the door behind me, walking over to dad's desk and standing next to him. Confused at her position I turned to look at dad, only to find a few others in the room as well. A woman stood out amongst the others. She was tall, blonde, and trickled with authority. I then recognized her as Stanton, one of the women who worked with dad.

"Sydney." Dad pulled my attention back to him. "Please come forward." I did as he said and took a few steps towards his desk.

"Sydney, I have something very important in store for you. So, pay close attention." He said, and I kept myself from rolling my eyes. What was I? 5 now?

"Yes, sir." I answer with formality like I was raised to do.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush with you. You and I have been at each other's throats for too long." He said. I looked around the room to see everyone's serious expressions.

"You are going to become an Alchemist." Dad announced. I looked at him confused.

"An Alchemist?" I asked, not sure of what it was. My dad nodded, and began to explain.

"It's what Carly and I are. Alchemist, the keeper of secrets from our world and that of the creature's world."

"Creatures? What creatures?" I asked. This didn't make any sense to me at all.

"Sydney, being an Alchemist is like being the protector over humans." Carly spoke up. "We protect them from any harm that may threaten them, and we keep the dark world a secret from humans, for their own safety."

"Okay, and exactly what is this dark world, and these creatures?" I ask.

"Monsters, like Adrian." Dad said simply. Like Adrian?

I began to ask what he meant when it clicked. Monsters, creatures, dark world; they were talking about vampires. My heart began to speed up. He wanted me to become an Alchemist to keep me away from Adrian. He knows Adrian is a vampire!

"And if I refuse?" I ask, and immediately mutters were erupted from the other people in the room.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter." He said looking at me as if trying to make me break.

"Jared, if I may?" Stanton asked, and my dad nodded. She took a step towards me and I practically glared at her.

"You might not realize the danger that Adrian Ivashkov is. He isn't the most respectable of his kind; in fact he's a wild one. If you were to stay with him, you would be risking your own life and jeopardizing the safety of your family."

"You might not realize _this_." I retort. "Adrian isn't what you make him out to be. You don't even know him. I bet you're all too scared to even try and talk to _his kind_." I quip.

"Sydney, stand down." Dad ordered, and I turned to glare at him.

"Why would you do that to me? You knew and you tried to manipulate me. What kind of a father does that?" I nearly shouted. He shot out of his chair and I could see the anger clear on his face.

"A kind of father who wants to protect his children from the evil on this world!" he shouted.

"Carly." I looked to my sister for support, but she was looking down and away from me. Only then did I notice the golden lily tattooed on her left cheek. She was lost to me long ago.

"Join us Sydney, and you won't have to struggle from what's wrong and what's right." Dad said. I took a step away from his desk.

"I'm not struggling, dad." I say. "I know what's right. And it's not this." I say and turn to leave.

I can hear my dad shout after me, but I kept walking. I reached the door just as there was a knock. I opened the door to find Brayden in a black tux and a red tie to match the dress. He smiled at me but I pushed him outside, and closed the door behind me.

"Sorry, Brayden. A lot of things are going on tonight." I say, hiding my annoyance behind a smile.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." I reply and he smiles offering me arm. I smile and take it, but before we leave the porch, he hands me a plastic box. I then see the corsage. A lily, my favorite flower. I then began to rethink my flower options.

"Shall we get going?" he asks after putting the corsage on. I nod, and follow him out to his car, and head toward Prom.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for a chapter? Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in a review.**

**Until next time. Ciao! **


	14. Prom

**A/N: I am SO SORRY! I know most of you hate me right now, and I don't really have a good excuse as to why I have been gone for nearly two months. Just know that I will be uploading regularly again. Hopefully. Most likely. Anyway, back to the story!**

**Dedicated to:**

**Christina**

**Thank you for thinking I have incredible writing abilities. In all honesty it's really just from all the practice I have done. But thank you none the less, and I hope you continue to enjoy this fan fiction.**

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

Throughout the dance Brayden talked… a lot, and it wasn't about normal things teens talked about either. The guy was a real genuine nerd. He talked about his theories of life, and proper etiquette, and how he wanted to major in Science and work for NASA. Lucky for me, I understood everything he was talking about, and that quite impressed him, but all I could about was Adrian.

What would Adrian say if he saw my dress? What would Adrian do if he were here? Would Adrian take me in his arms and dance every slow dance with me? Because God forbid Brayden knew how to slow dance. I sigh and look towards my friends Julia and Kristin with their dates looking like they were having a great time.

"So, Sydney." Brayden announced once again. By the look on his face I could tell he wanted to go back to talking about the Big Bang Theory… and not the TV show.

Suddenly my phone buzzed and I silently sent a thank you prayer up to heaven. I smiled at Brayden and lifted a finger to ask him for a moment. I reached into my purse and grabbed my phone. My heart leapt at the site of Adrian's number on my screen. He was texting me.

**Hey Sage, how's the dance going? **

Turning away from Brayden to reply to the text.

**Fine. Call me?**

I sent the text hoping he would call me and I could get away from Brayden for a while. I turn back to Brayden and excused myself to the bathroom. He nodded, and stood up like a gentleman to let me out from the table.

Making my way to the bathroom I felt my phone go off in my hand. Looking at it hopingly I saw that Adrian was indeed calling me. With a smile on my face I walked into the bathroom, to find it empty and answered my phone.

"Hello." I say sweetly.

"Hey Sage, your date scare you off already?" he teased. I laughed and shook my head.

"Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy he's just… hard to talk to." I say.

"I don't know whether to be sorry for you, or glad that he has no chance of taking you from me." He chuckles. I smile and look at myself in the mirror.

"There would be no way anyone can take me from you." I say, and I hear him sigh in content.

"That's really good to hear." He says. I giggle in reply, and look up as some girls walk into the bathroom laughing to themselves.

"Hey Sage." Adrian says.

"Yes?" I answer, looking away from the girls.

"Can I get a picture of you? With your prom dress?" he asked.

"Of course, give me a second." I say. I had one of those phones that could do multiple things while still on the phone. So I snapped a picture of myself, and sent it to Adrian.

"There. I sent it." I said.

"Thanks Sage." He said, and then took a second to check the picture. "Wow." He said.

"What?" I asked with a blushing smile.

"You look incredible." He said, and I giggle.

"Thanks." I reply.

"I'm starting to regret letting you go to that dance without me. How many guys have come up to you so far?" he asked and I laughed right out loud.

"Only Brayden and I have danced. There aren't any other guys here." I say.

"What about your friend Trent?" Adrian asked.

"Trey," I correct. "Isn't even here." I say.

"So the guy gets my girlfriend to go to Prom with a different guy and doesn't even show up?" He said and chuckles. I was about to defend Trey when the door to the bathroom burst open.

I turned around to look at who it was, and saw Tye Julia's date, walking in covering his eyes.

"Sorry to anyone who is indecent." He said. I smirked at him. Tye was funny guy in all honesty, but he was a bit of a dope.

"It's a bathroom Tye, not a changing room." I say.

"Sage? What's going on?" Adrian asked, and I told him to hold up.

Tye uncovered his eyes and looked at me with such urgency I knew that something was wrong. He pointed out of the bathroom.

"Kristen and Julia are fighting." He said.

"What?" I ask. He shrugged and used both hands to point out back to the ball room. "I'll talk to you later Adrian, something came up."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll call you back." I say and hang up as I run out the door.

I follow Tye back to the ball room and see a crowd starting to form. Tye helped me push my way through to see what was going on. Where the hell were the chaperones? Why were Julia and Kristen fighting? As I made my way through the crowd I could hear Kristen's voice.

"…parade around like a total skank."

"Says the Virgin Mary, you wouldn't even know what it's like because no guy in the universe would look at you." I recognize that voice. Oh hell no!

"Shut up, Laurel. You're just jealous." Julia tried to shoot back, but Laurel only laughed.

I finally reached the girls, and Kristen turned to look at me, but had that embarrassed and ashamed expression on her face.

"Oh and here comes the biggest bitch of them all." Laurel laughed.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just putting some of you in your place." Laurel glared at me, and then smirked looking up at her date… Keith. Seeing them didn't really bother me anymore. In fact I was completely over the two of them.

"Where's your fake boyfriend Sydney? Oh, sick of you already?" she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Keep going Laurel. You're just making a bigger ass out of yourself." I say, not in the mood to deal with her.

"And what does that make you?" she asked.

"It makes me the person that's going to walk away and take pity on a selfish soul like yours." I say, taking both Julia's and Kristen's hands in my own.

"Selfish? Look who's talking?" she scoffed. "If anyone is selfish here, it's you."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." She said, looking at me with so much hate as if it were all built up inside her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're referring to." I say shaking my head looking at her confused. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at me unbelievingly.

"You honestly can't remember what you did to me?" she asked. I didn't want to be rude to her, but all I could do was shake my head and shrug. She stared at me gaping.

"You stole Keith from me!" she shouted. I stared at her confused. Was she serious or was she mental?

"Wait hold up." Kristin said waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you sure you don't have that backwards Laurel? If I remember correctly, Keith cheated on Sydney with you. If anything, _you_ stole Keith from Sydney."

"No!" Laurel shouted. "This was before Keith and Sydney were going out." She said. We all just stared at her in confusion.

"I had told Sydney that I liked Keith, but she went out with him anyway." She said.

I began to think back to when Keith and I started dating and Laurel and I were still friends. Did she tell me that she liked Keith? Maybe she did, and I just didn't pay much attention. Oh wait….

"Oh my god." I said, coming to a realization. "You did tell me you liked him." I said, and Julia and Kirsten looked at me in shock. "I probably wasn't really listening at the time, because my parents were fighting at the time because my dad had to go on another business trip." I say, and think back.

"When Keith asked me I didn't even think about what you were going to think about it." I say and look at her feeling all this guilt builds on top of me. "I am so sorry, Laurel." I say.

She scoffs. "Now you're sorry? After all that shit you put me through?" she asked.

"Laurel, I didn't realize that you liked Keith. But now you're with him, isn't that what matters?" I ask. She shook her head and looked at me disgustedly.

"You think that's it? I have Keith and I should get over it?" she took Keith's hand who had stayed in shock surprise at the story to say anything about it. "You should really get over yourself Sydney." She said and turned and walked away with Keith in tow.

I watch them leave and stare in shock. Wow, I really did hurt her… and without even realizing it. How could I have been so dense and so shallow?

"Sydney." Julia took my hand and pulled me back to our table.

Everyone was silent. I didn't know what to say. Did they hate me? Did they think less of me? I look over at Brayden and he just looked around the table, but he wouldn't look at me. Sooner or later Kristen and Julia went back to dancing with their dates, leaving me with Brayden.

I sigh, and turn in my chair to face the dancing people. My knees are bouncing, and I'm starting to wonder what everyone was thinking about. Were they mad at me? Ashamed of me? I turn to Brayden and give him a sweet smile.

"You want to dance?" I ask him. He shakes his head and stays seated. I turn back to face the dancers and sigh.

"It's getting late. Maybe I should get you home." Brayden said. I was shocked by this and turned to face him again. He nodded and stood up offering me his hand. I took it and stood up. He went to go grab out jackets and I looked at the crowd looking for Kristen and Julia.

They were slow dancing with their dates, and looked up just in time to see me leave. I waved at them and they waved back. With a sigh I turn back to Brayden and take my jacket following him out to the car.

When we get back to my place I sit in the car in awkward silence Brayden. Did he expect me to kiss him, thank him, or what? Before I did anything, he spoke.

"Sydney, tonight was great." He said smiling at me. But that smile, I could tell, was a bit forced. "But I don't think things between us will work." He said. I blinked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Don't make this hard." He said. I stare at him baffled. Was he being serious? "You are a great girl, I just think you and I are too different to even try and even start a relationship." He said.

"Oh my god." I let out and keep myself from laughing.

"I'm sure we can still be friends though." He said. With all the composure I could muster I turn to him and act as if I were hurt, just for his benefit.

"I'll be okay Brayden. You're right, tonight was fun and we are too different to try anything." I say.

"See, there you go." He smiles and pats my knee.

"Goodnight Brayden." I say.

"Want me to walk you to the door?" he asked. I shook my head. If he did I was sure I would have start laughing.

"No, let's just leave it like this. A clean break." I say. He smiles and nods.

"Yes, good idea. Goodnight Sydney." He said.

"Night." I say and get out of the car, and quickly walk towards my house, bringing my hand up over my mouth to keep me from laughing.

I turn back and wave at Brayden as he drives off waving back. As soon as he's gone I let myself have it. I burst out laughing and make my way inside. I laugh all the way up to my bedroom. Oh that was rich. He actually thought the dance was a date. Well, that just made my night.

I undressed and put on my sweater, leaving my pants off. I wiped most of the makeup off of my face and then crawled into bed. Sighing and lying back in bed, as soon as I closed my eyes I had fallen asleep.

Images started to flutter across my eye lids, and I could feel the warmth of a fire place. I start to look around and I nice cozy room starts to materialize in front of me.

_The fire place blazed a warm fire in front of me, and I was surrounded by what seemed like hundred white pillows and sat upon a soft, black blanket. I looked around the room that was surrounded in orange light from the fireplace. When I looked down at myself I was back in my prom dress, the red fabric fanned out where I sat. _

_Behind me I felt arms wrap around my waist, and I took in the familiar smell of his cologne. He took one of his hands and took mine, pulling me close against him. This felt too real to be a dream. I lean against him, tilting my head up to look up at him. Adrian smiled at me with his green eyes shining. _

_He leaned down and planted a sweet and loving kiss on my lips. Of course I would be dreaming about Adrian. I giggle to myself, and he pulls back smirking at me. _

"_What's so funny?" he asked. I shook my head, and bit my lip._

"_Nothing, it's just… I didn't know that I could dream so vividly." I say. Adrian's smirk turned into a smile, but in that smile I could tell he was hiding something. _

"_This really isn't _your_ dream." He said. I looked up at him confused._

"_What?"_

"_It's like the last time… I'm dream walking." He said. _

"_Dream walking?" I ask and try to remember what he had said about that. Dream walking as in, he was visiting me while sleeping. He was using magic! I gasp and pull away from him a bit. _

"_Sage," he said my name a bit hurt. _

"_S-sorry." I say and move back to him. "I'm just not used to being around this." I say waving my hand around. _

"_I know, but I just wanted to be with you tonight, and actually see you in your prom dress." I smiled, and pulled on the skirt of the dress. _

_I giggle looking down at it. It was a pretty dress, and I quite liked it. Knowing Adrian liked it made me happy. I smile up at him, and he leans in for another kiss. After a few minutes he pulls back, kissing my forehead and my cheek._

"_So," he says. "Tell me how your night went." He said. I sat there and leaned against him thinking over the dance. I start to laugh when I remember Brayden's and my departure. _

"_Well, Brayden and I had a little heart to heart." I say, and Adrian looks at me for more. "Brayden tried to let me off easy. He said I was a great girl, but that things couldn't work out between us, and that we can still be friends." I laugh and soon Adrian laughed as well._

"_Geeze Sage, what did you do to scare him off?" He teased. I laughed and shrugged. "I should be glad though, that means I don't have to worry about him stealing you from me. I'm selfish when it comes to you." He joked. I smiled as he wrapped his arms tighter around me and brought me close. _

"_Selfish." I repeat the word and then the scene between Laurel and me came back into mind. "Do you think I'm selfish?" I asked him. Adrian pulled back and looked at me weirdly. _

"_You? Selfish? You're joking." He said. _

"_I'm serious, Adrian. I-I did something selfish, and it cost me a friendship." I explain, and he continues to stare at me. I sigh and begin to explain what I did to Laurel and Keith. _

"_Sage, the way you explain it, it sounds to me that you didn't really do anything selfish at the time." He said. I stare at him in surprise._

"_I did steal Keith from her. She liked him first!" I said. _

"_But Keith liked you first." He said, and rubbed his chin. "Then he liked Laurel, but if he didn't do what he did I wouldn't be here with you." He explained. _

"_So you don't think what I did was wrong?" I ask. He shook his head._

"_Oh no, what you did was wrong, but you didn't know that at the time." He said. I sigh and shake my head._

"_You're just confusing me." I say. He chuckles, and wraps his arms around me once again and kisses the side of my head. _

"_Don't stress out about it. It happened in the past, and you can't really change any of it. So what's the use in worrying about it?" he asked. _

_I cuddle up close to him, letting his advice sink in. Don't worry about it. It was in the past. Nothing I can do about it now. For some reason, Adrian's past came into mind. Did he think the same thing when Rose left him? I sigh and try to forget about it. Adrian is with me, and I'm happy. That is what I should focus on._

"_Sage?" Adrian called. _

"_Yes?" I answer._

"_What would you say to a little trip?" he asked. _

"_A trip?" I ask, looking up at him._

"_Yeah, like the ski trip, only no strigoi attacks." He says. I smile and don't even hesitate. _

"_I would love that." I say. He chuckles and kisses me._

"_Then I'll make plans." He says, and kisses me some more. _

_Yes, I am more than happy with Adrian._

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like it? I made this one longer because I thought I owed you guys one. So, I will work on the next installment to this story, and I will leave you guys to the comments.**

**Feel free to yell at me for being gone so long. I deserve it. But please, don't forget to tell me what you thought of the story. Thank you very much and I will catch you all next time. :D**


	15. Have Had It

**A/N: I'm going to post the next chapter, just because I owe all of you one. Be prepared for this one guys! Alright, here we go. Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to: **

**Mouse42069**

**Thank you for commenting, and I will assure you that you have not yet seen the end of Jared Sage. Sydney standing up to him is only the beginning. There is much more to the story than this. Again, thank you for taking the time to comment. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I felt very … out of it. My mouth tasted funny, and my stomach felt weird. Maybe it was something I ate? Oh wait; it was probably the punch at Prom. Someone probably spiked it or something. I didn't drink much of it, so I don't have a full feel of a hangover.

I sigh and lay back on my bed. I then go over the night in my head. I smile as my time with Adrian comes back to mind. His dream walking freaked me out just a bit, but what he did was really quite romantic. I mean a fire? Cuddling? He didn't even try anything funny.

I giggle at the memory of him tickling me at times, and the jokes he had made. I bite my lip and roll over onto my stomach bringing the pillow to my blushing face. As soon as I move I get this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The smile I had disappears instantly, and I start to taste bile at the back of my throat. Oh crap! I quickly get up and bolt for my bathroom. I stumble over the toilet as my stomach upchucks and my dinner ends up in the toilet water.

I grip the edge of the toilet seat and puke my guts up. When I feel like I'm done I pull back and take deep breaths. What was wrong with me? Was it the punch? I then reach over and flush the toilet and get up to wash myself.

Seeing that I needed more toilet paper I got opened up the cupboard and grabbed some toilet paper. I nearly knocked over my tampon box, but I caught it just in time. As I looked at the box of tampons something began to sink in.

How long has it been since I've had my period?

I count back the days in my head. No, no that can't be right. I count the days again, and get the same answer. I'm two weeks late.

The nerves in my body start to go into overdrive and cause me to shake. I start to panic and I feel like crying and screaming. But before I let myself go crazy I take a deep breath and put my head in my hands.

"Okay, breathe and calm down." I tell myself. I take more deep breaths and start to pace my bathroom. "I need to take a pregnancy test."

Coming to a decision I go to my room to grab my keys and wallet. I'm about to leave when my mom walks in wearing a very nice blouse and skirt, with her best jewelry on.

"Sydney I know its late notice but I need you to watch Zoe for me." She said. She then looked over me and saw my purse in my hand. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

Not being a very good liar in the first place, I couldn't come up with anything. "No, not all. Why would you think I was going anywhere? I mean, no. Why? Where are you going?" I asked quickly. My mom looked at me questioningly, but didn't ask.

"Your father and I are going out for a bit. You will need to watch Zoe." She said.

"She's old enough to take care of herself mom." I say in Zoe's offence.

Mom sighed, "She is having her friends over, and you know how she gets. Please, I am asking you nicely. Will you let me have a nice time with your father and watch your sister?" she asked.

"What about Carly? She's still here isn't she?" I asked.

"She's off doing your father's errands. Please Sydney?" When she asked like that I couldn't say no.

"Fine." I sigh, and toss my wallet on the bed.

"Thank you sweet heart." Mom said and came to give me a hug, and kissed my cheek. "We will be home in time for dinner." She said and left my room.

I sigh irritably and sit on my bed. What am I supposed to do now? I can't take Zoe to the store with me while I buy a pregnancy test. I start to bite on my thumb nail in nervous habit. I have no other choice. I grabbed my phone and called the only person I could count on in situation like this.

* * *

"You owe me big time! Do you know how many strange looks I got from people just because I was buying a pregnancy test?" Kristin scolded from outside the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry." I say while I pee on the stick.

"So did you tell Julia?" she asked. I sighed and set the stick on the counter.

"You kidding? She would freak out, you know that." I say and finish my business. "I'll tell her later, but right now I trust you to keep this a secret." I say as I flush, and wash my hands.

"Of course? What do you take me for?" she said and came in once she heard the sink running. "How long do we have to wait?" she asked.

"The box said 5 to 10 minutes." I said, drying my hands. She looked at the stick to me and sighed.

"You nervous?" she asked, and I knew she wasn't teasing me. I nod.

"Yeah, really nervous." I admit.

"What are you going to do if you are pregnant?" she asked. I shrugged not really sure.

"Well one thing is for sure. I have to tell me mom, and then Adrian." I say, and lean against the sink.

Adrian. What will he think of this? If I am pregnant what would that make our baby? Half vampire half human? Oh god. I just stepped into some weird Twilight crap. I groan and let my head fall into my hands.

"What?" Kris asked.

"Nothing. It's just," I tried to come up with something other than _my baby is going to be a twilight baby_ because she wouldn't understand. "What will Adrian think?" I asked. Kris sighed, not really knowing. Then an idea sprung into my head.

"Kris… What if he leaves me because of this?" I asked.

"What?"

"Now that I'm pregnant, Adrian could leave me." I say. Kris rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't be stupid. Adrian loves you. He's proven that hasn't he? If you are pregnant, I'm sure he will be there with you through the whole thing." She said.

I smile at her because she is right. Adrian and I have been through too much to just have that thrown away over a pregnancy. I mean there is that possibility, but I will put trust in Adrian and his love for me.

"Sydney," Kris said, nodding to the stick which was already showing a result. "What does the cross mean?" she asked.

"Positive." I say, and look at her. "I'm pregnant."

Kristin and I stare at each other for a while before it starts to sink in. I'm having a baby. I can start to feel the tears form in my eyes, whether from joy or fear I'm not sure. I can see the tears in Kristin's eyes and she wraps her arms around me, hugging me. I wrap my arms around her and begin to sob.

* * *

For what seems like hours Kristin and I lay in bed and just talked about my options for this baby. Would I be able to support it? Would I even be capable to raise it? My father will have a cow if he finds out. He will kill me and then Adrian.

Kristin then had to leave to help her mom with something. I thanked her for her support and waved as she left. Zoe was upstairs with her friends, and I made my way to the kitchen sitting at the island with a glass of water near me.

I sat there staring at the pregnancy stick in my hands, gazing at the cross on the result. What was I going to do? I looked down at my stomach, placing my shaking hand gently on top of it. I have a baby in there. Not just a baby, but Adrian's baby. Our baby. I can feel myself start to cry again, when I hear her next to me.

"Sydney?" I look up surprised to see my mom standing next to me.

The tears begin to fall down my cheeks as I stare at her. How disappointed she will be with me. How mad she will be.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asked.

"M-mom… I'm," I don't know how to tell her. She looks at me concerned and nods wanting me to go on.

"I'm sorry mom; I didn't expect this to happen." I say sobbing a little.

"Sydney what is it?" she asked brushing my hair back, but then her gaze fell to my hands where I held the pregnancy test. Her brows began to knit together in confusion.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." I say before she could ask.

She looks up at me surprised, just as the sound of shattering glass echoes through the kitchen. I nearly jump out of my seat as I hear the glass hit the floor, and look up at the door way. I take a large intake of breath when I see my dad staring at me in shocked horror.

"Daddy," I sob, knowing what he must be thinking.

"DON'T YOU speak to me!" he shouted so loudly I flinched back.

"Jared please, Zoe and her friends are just upstairs." Mom said trying to calm him down. But he of course, ignored her.

"I WANRED YOU! I warned you of what a monster he is!" Dad continued to shout and began to walk towards me. I stood up to prepare myself to run.

"Daddy please," I cry.

"Don't daddy me! Not while you have that THING inside of you!" he pointed towards my stomach, and instinctively I covered it as if to protect my unborn child.

"We have to get rid of it! I will call my friend, he can do it for you." He said.

"But dad," I protest. Over my dead body will I give this baby up.

"We are not raising that – that CREATURE!" he spits the last word with disdain.

"I'm not giving up my baby!" I shout back at him, anger filling up inside of me.

"That isn't a baby that is an evil bloodsucking leach inside of you!" he shouts at me.

"Jared!" mom shouts at him, but I won't have her fight my battles.

"Why do you hate Adrian so much? What has he ever done to us?" I ask.

"You know exactly why!" he yells.

"But I don't! If you took the time to get to know him," I began, but he cut me off.

"I do know him Sydney, more than you know. That's why I tried to keep you from him, and look at what happened. You decided to open your legs, like a slut!"

Mom gaped at him and I stared at him in shock. Never in my life has my father called me something so harsh.

"I want you out of my house! Now!" he shouts. "You are no daughter of mine." He adds venomously. I didn't know what came over me, but I couldn't stop myself from saying those next words.

"We all know that the real monster here is you."

For a split second I thought I had him, but then I realized I was wrong. The next thing I know, I see him lift his hand. I feel a sharp sting as he slaps me so hard I stumble back hitting the side of the table and causing the glass of water to fall after me. I feel the glass hit my head before hearing it shatter on the floor. It all happened so fast, I couldn't move for a moment.

Feeling a pulsing throb at the back of my head, and the side of my face, I looked up at dad with tears running down my cheeks. He stared down at me with so much anger, and so much disgust that I knew it wasn't safe for me to be here.

Without a word, I got up and ran up to my room. I didn't hear anyone come after me, so I grabbed my suitcase and started to pack. I am done with my father, and his outrageous ideas of Adrian. I didn't want him to be part of my child's life if he was going to hate it.

Not only did he lose a daughter tonight, but he lost respect.

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like that one? Did the pregnancy shock you? Didn't? Well shoot. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I would appreciate some comments. Alright that's it for now! Until next time, safe reading fanfictioners! **


	16. Put Faith In Me

**A/N: Here is another chapter to HMF! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Dedicated to: **

**Pyro**

**Thank you for your feedback. I will keep your comment in mind for future chapters.**

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

I sat in the parking lot inside of my car staring down at the pregnancy stick. How do I tell Adrian? I don't know why I even came to his motel room. I could have gone to Kristin, but for some reason I came to Adrian. I don't even know what he would do once he would find out. Would he leave me? Would he be mad?

I wipe away the tears that just can't stop from streaming down my face. I sniffle and take a deep breath before I open the door and grab my suit case. I make my way up to his door and knock quickly. I set my suit case down and wipe my face again and try to fix myself to look a bit descent.

Adrian opens the door with a smile, expecting it to be me. But when he looks me over his smile fades and replaces it with concern.

"Sage, what happened?" he asked, widening the door to let me in. Bringing my suit case in with me I walked inside.

"My dad kicked me out." I said simply, and heard his shocked gasp. I didn't look up at him while I set my suit case on his bed.

"Why did he kick you out? Did he find out that we are still together?" He asked coming over to me.

"My dad and I got into a fight." I said and unzipped my suit case looking for a change of clothes. I felt gross in the ones I was wearing.

"About what?" he asked standing next to me.

"Hold this." I say, handing him the pregnancy stick.

Hopefully he would get it. But no, he just took it and kept asking me questions on what happened between my dad and me. When I finally look up at him he's nearly angry with me for not answering his questions, and then I notice that he's holding the stick at the wrong end.

"Uh Adrian, careful I peed on that." I say. Adrian looks at what he was holding and instantly drops it.

"What?" he says in horror, and looks more closely at what he had dropped.

I stand there patiently waiting for him to get it. His brows furrow together, and he bends down and picks up the stick again. He looks at it, and then looks up at me in confusion.

"Wait, Sage are you… Are you saying that this is yours?" he asked. I simply nod and he looks at it. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

I nod again.

"It's a pregnancy test. I'm pregnant Adrian." I finally say it, and it feels like such a relief to let it out. But as I look at Adrian I find that his expression is blank and his face has paled.

"Adrian?" I call but he just stares at me. "Adrian say something." His silence is scaring me. Was he completely shocked? What was he thinking?

"How did this happen?" he asked. I keep myself from rolling my eyes.

"We had sex." I say bluntly. Adrian then shakes his head and sits down on the bed.

"No, but we…we were safe… I was careful… I used protection." He said trying to make sense of it all. I stood next to him, almost disappointed at his reaction.

"Condoms aren't 100 percent affective. Besides, the last you and I had sex I don't remember you using one."

Adrian sighs and sits on the bed, running both of his hands through his hair. I didn't know what else to do, so I picked out my clothes and decided to take a shower and let Adrian mull it over.

I shut the bathroom door behind me and got undressed. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror I noticed how pale I had gotten. As I stared, I lifted my hand and placed it over my stomach. I'm pregnant. With Adrian's child. I'm 18 and pregnant. I repeated those words in my head as I turned on the water and stepped into the warm water.

I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Adrian's baby. I have a half vampire growing inside of me. How do I even take care of something like this? Do I feed it blood? Just the thought of that made me want to puke. Oh God, I can't do this. I have no idea what I've just gotten myself into. Am I even capable to give birth to this baby?

I find myself curled up in a ball sitting in the bathtub. The tears start to run down my cheeks as I realize my incapability to actually pull through this. I'm going to be a horrible mom. I can't even provide for this baby. I'm not even sure how the pregnancy will go. Is it going to be a normal one, or an abnormal one?

Short sobs escape my lips and I'm shaking. I finally realized what being pregnant could mean for me and Adrian. How would we get through this? I wouldn't blame Adrian if he left me now. But the thought of him leaving caused me to cry even harder.

Suddenly the water shuts off and the water around me rises and I feel arms encircle me. I hadn't even heard Adrian come in, or notice him get in the tub behind me. He pulls me up against him, and I could feel his bare chest against my back, and I rest my head on his shoulder.

He kisses my forehead and holds me as my sobs start to subside. He comforts me as I calm myself, and he wipes my tears away until no more come down my face. I open my eyes to meet his gentle green ones.

"Your eyes are meant to sparkle, not to be filled with tears." He whispers.

I close my eyes and lean against him. I drink in his love and how good his caresses feel. He's here. He's with me, and he's holding me. Adrian. My Adrian.

"So, what are we going to name him?" Adrian asked. My eyes open in surprise.

"Him?" I ask. He smirks.

"Well of course I would want a son first."

"First?" I ask baffled.

"We are going to have more, aren't we?" he asked. I gape at him shock. What was he saying? He wants more kids; with me? He chuckles, "I think I've actually shocked you speechless, Sage."

"Adrian," he's right I am speechless.

"You think having a kid is the end? It's only the beginning." He says. I stare at him not so sure. How could he be so sure about that?

"We're going to be okay, Sage. Have faith in me, in us. We can get through anything." He whispers and pulls me in tighter.

I couldn't resist him, and I did as he asked. I put my faith in him. That was all I could do in this situation. My life doesn't end here, it starts here; with Adrian and our baby.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for a chapter? Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments. Until next time… Bye! Keep on reading fellow fanfictioneers!**


	17. Doctors Appointment

**A/N : Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been a while. I started working and that's where most of my time has gone, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys. So enjoy this chapter!**

**Dedicated to: EarthGirl1920**

**Thank you for enjoying the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. (:**

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

"Sage, please?" Adrian begged. I rubbed my temples in irritation.

"Adrian there is no way I'm going to name our child Jack Daniel." I say

"C'mon! It will be funny!" He says trying not to laugh.

"And what if the baby turns out to be a girl?" I ask.

"Then we'll make her Jackie Daniel." He grins. I sigh and roll my eyes only causing him to roll with laughter.

We were sitting in the lobby to the Doctor's office for my appointment with Dr. Larsen to check up on my progress with my pregnancy.

I had called my mom and told her that I was okay and for her benefit I didn't let her know where I was, although she could probably guess I was with to me was a young couple but definitely older than us. The woman seemed to be very far along and due any day now, and the man next to her was good looking but kept coughing but that was only to cover up his laughter. The woman nudged him but he only laughed harder. I assumed he had heard mine and Adrian's discussion.

"Miss Sage?" A young feminine voice called me and as I looked up I saw a young woman with light brown hair tied in a ponytail dressed in some light blue scrubs.

Adrian and I stood up and she gave us a friendly smile.

"If you would follow me." She said and began to walk into the small hallway where most of the rooms where held.

Adrian took my hand as I grabbed my purse and we followed the young woman.

She smiled as she gestured us inside one of the rooms and closed the door as soon as we were both inside.

"Go ahead and sit down." She said and gestured to the bed in the room.

I sat down as carefully as I can, Adrian standing next to me holding my hand again.

"How are the both of you today?" The young woman asked smiling filling things out on the paper on her clipboard.

"We're doing fine." I answer.

"That's good." She smiles and then starts going thought the checkup asking me a series of questions associating with my pregnancy. When she was done she smiled at both Adrian and me.

"Alright Dr. Larsen will be with you shortly." She then turned to me. "Congratulations on the baby." She said.

I blush stuttering a thanks. She was the first person to actually congratulate me. Kristin and Julia were too concerned about how my parents were taking it and how Adrian was dealing that they didn't congratulate me. Maybe they thought I didn't want to be congratulated.

"Everything seems good so far." Adrian says rubbing my back. I sigh and lean against him.

"Yeah but what if they find something abnormal. You know because of your genes?" I ask. Adrian chuckles.

"Trust me Sage; it's going to be a normal pregnancy. The doctors won't be able to notice anything that resembles my side." He says and kisses my forehead to comfort me. I sigh taking confidence in his statement.

We only wait a few more minutes before a young gentleman steps into the room holding another clipboard. He looks only to be in his late twenties early thirties with a very chiseled face and pale blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was gorgeous!

"Sydney Sage correct?" He asked.

"Yes." I answer.

"I'm Dr. Larsen, and I'll be your doctor through the whole process." He explains. I nod understanding. He then looks at Adrian. "You're the husband I presume?" He asked extending his hand for a shake.

"Fiancé actually." Adrian replied taking his hand.

I blush and look up at Adrian who only grinned.

"Pleased to meet you both." Dr. Larsen said.

"You as well." Adrian responded.

Dr. Larsen then went through the process educating me on what to expect and when I should come get checkups. He then had me lay down and squeezing some gel onto my stomach. He moved the mouse thing around searching for the baby.

"You're about 8 weeks into the pregnancy." Dr. Larsen informed me. "So we should be able to see - aha!" He exclaimed and pointed at the screen. "Right here you can see the shape of the head." He arched his finger so that we can see the head.

A sudden surge of happiness came over me and a bright smile came to my lips. That's my baby. I can see my baby. I could feel tears start to develop and the prickling in the back of my eyes. I look over at Adrian and I can see a bright smile on his face too.

"When can we know if it's a boy or a girl?" Adrian asked looking at Dr. Larsen.

"We might be able to tell on your 13th week, but we usually can tell around the 20th week." Dr. Larsen informed us of the genetic test and that we wanted to get around 100 percent accuracy to determine the baby's sex.

After printing the picture of the baby for us he then informed us of the precautions that we must take with the pregnancy and what I would now be experiencing within due time.

"Thank you doctor." I say and smile.

"No problem. It's what I'm here for." He smiles back and shakes my hand. "Remember to call me if you have any concerns or questions." He says.  
"I'll be sure she does." Adrian says also shaking the doctor's hand.

"Good. I'll show you two out then, and I'll look forward to our next appointment Miss Sage." Dr. Larsen said as he opened the door.  
"Thank you." I say and walk out back into the lobby.

"He seems nice." Adrian said taking my hand and leading me back out to the car.

"I thought so too." I say smiling.

When we got into the car I pulled out the picture of the baby and couldn't help but smile again. It's weird but I'm actually glad Adrian knocked me up. Sure it's going to cause some major problems but still I'm happy to have this baby with Adrian.

"Are you going to frame it?" Adrian asked starting my car. I looked over at him and smiled.

"I was going to start a scrap book." I say and he chuckles.

"You're already starting to sound like a mom."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask raising an eyebrow. He smiles at me and shakes his head.

"No. It's an absolute wonderful thing to do." He says and leans over planting a sweet and soft kiss on my lips. I smile as I kiss him back the kiss soon turning heated.

"Mmm." Adrian groaned pulling back and I licked my lips. "Let's get you home." He says with promise in his voice and shifts the car into reverse. I giggle and sit back letting him take care of me.

* * *

When we finally got home we both practically jumped out of the car. We walked towards the stairs that lead up to the motel room but then someone called my name.

"Sydney!"

I looked around to see who had called me. My heart thudded to a vault when I saw it was my mom. What was she doing here? How did she even know I was here? She ran up to us looking to be in panic.

"Mom? What,"

"You're father was here earlier." She said in a rush as soon as she was close enough. My heart dropped.

"What?"

"He wanted to find you. He was going to try and convince you to get rid of the baby." She said her voice shaken up.

My hand immediately went to my stomach as if that would protect my baby. Adrian's hands gripped my shoulders probably to keep me from falling back.

"I didn't say anything he just assumed that you had ran off with Adrian. I followed him and Carly here without them knowing and them and a few others went up to one of the rooms but came out empty." She informed us.

They were looking for us. Not just dad and Carly. The alchemists. I turned to Adrian in a panic nearly forgetting about my mom's lack of knowledge of his world and apparently mine.

"They want to kill him Adrian. They want to kill our baby!"

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. We're going to be okay." He says softly looking me in the eyes.

I take a deep breath and nod. Yes. He's right. We are going to be just fine.

"Sydney he's still looking for you two. And I don't think he will stop with getting rid of your baby. I don't believe it's safe for you here." Mom said and I looked at her a bit scared again. Where are we supposed to go?

"If you don't mind Mrs. Sage. But I have a place where Sydney and I could go. We will keep you informed as much as we can but for both Sydney's, the baby's and your benefit we still have to keep the location a secret."

It took mom a while but she soon agreed and even offered to help us pack quickly.

"So you're okay with me having this baby?" I asked her as we walked up the stairs.

"Sweetie." Mom said stopping and turning to face me and taking my hands. "I have seen how happy you have been with Adrian. In fact it's the only time I have seen you so happy." She said and then she started to tear up. "And when I look at Adrian," she quickly looks at Adrian who is talking quickly to someone over the phone in front of the door, "I see how much he loves you and cares for you." She says looking back at me.

"It would break my heart to see you two apart and either of you unhappy."

I smile feeling myself tear up again. I wrap my arms around my mom and hug her tightly.

"I love you mom." I say and feel like it's been forever since I have told her that. She hugs me even tighter.

"I love you too Sydney." She whispers back to me.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for a chapter? Leaving you in suspense? Yeah that's one of my many talents. ;P Anyway, let's see what I can come up with in the next chapter. Don't forget to review and leave me your thoughts even if they are totally random. Love you all! Unitl next time, safe reading fanfictioneers!**


	18. On The Move

**A/N: Hey everyone! Who's up for a new chapter? Yeah? Okay!**

**Dedicated to:**

**My Best Friend (she knows who she is)**

**For pushing me further in this story, and making me update with your angry phone calls. Haha! Love you girl, and hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

I sat there with my head bowed down a bit knowing how much trouble I was in. Lissa went on and on about all the laws I have broken and how I've put people in danger. Yeah, I've heard it all before but that wasn't what I had called her for.

"How could you be so…stupid? So idiotic!" she shouts at me. I look over to check on Sydney who was still staring out the window like she had been since her mom left.

"Adrian! Are you even listening to me?" Lissa barks.

"Yes!" I shout back looking at her. "Yes I hear you, but I didn't call you to lecture me. I called you to help me!"

Lissa sighed and crossed her arms at me. I stared back at her knowing that she was really disappointed in me, but I knew Lissa. She won't leave me out to dry like this. She will help me, help us…I hope.

"As the Queen I can't help you in this kind of situation." Lissa said, but I kept staring at her. "But as your friend and cousin…I will." She finally decides.

I smile and scoop her into my arms hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." I say and she pats me on the back.

"Of course." She replies.

"So what's the plan?" I asked looking at her and stepping away.

"Well," Lissa began looking towards Dimitri. My stomach churned getting a bad feeling.

"You will be coming with me to Sydney's house." Rose spoke up.

"And Sydney will be coming with us." Dimitri added.

"What?" Sydney spoke up looking at us confused. "Why are you going to my house?" she asked, but that wasn't what she was concerned about. I could sense it in her aura. It was Rose she was afraid of. Rose and me being together. I sighed knowing I had to start building that trust with Sydney again.

"We are going to convince your dad that we have lost you and have no idea where you are. Hopefully that will throw him off our trail." Rose explained.

"But why doesn't Adrian and Dimitri go?" Sydney asked.

"You will be safer with Dimitri." Lissa explained to her. Sydney looked at me and sighed nodding.

"Okay." She said quietly and continued to look out the window.

I frowned at her, seeing the edges of her aura turn to black. I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. She looked up at me and I could see her years start to blur her eyes. I kissed her head pulling her closer.

"Don't worry, Sage. I'm going to keep you safe. You and our baby." I whispered to her. She sniffled and turned in my arms so she was facing me. She wrapped her arms around me burying her face in my chest to keep herself from crying.

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

I watched the interaction between Adrian and Sydney and couldn't believe my eyes. Adrian actually loved this…human. After all the trouble he has been through because of this girl, yet he risked his own life just to be with her. I have to admit that this was bizarre, but I couldn't stop anyone from loving anyone.

"We'll meet up at the rendezvous point and figure out our next point." Dimitri whispered to Rose. She nodded and they shared a quick kiss before departing thinking no one was watching.

Yeah, I couldn't stop anyone from falling in love.

"So we are actually helping them?" Christian asked taking my hand. I squeezed his and nodded.

"Look at them Christian. Could you tear them apart?" I asked. He watched Adrian and Sydney for a while and shook his head.

"We should have seen this coming." He said and I looked at him agreeing.

"The way he hung to her while she was in the hospital, there was definitely something between them." He added, and I nodded again.

"You know how much trouble you will get into and bring up for helping him right?" he asked and I sighed. "Letting this relationship slide will bring a lot of issues to court, not to mention that Adrian is a royal." I sighed again.

"How long do you thing we can keep this a secret?" I asked.

"Not very long." Christian chuckled. I knew he was right.

"Now I have to figure out what to say when they bring it up in court."

"Take it easy. Let's just do things one at a time." Christian rubbed my back in reassurance. I laid my head on his shoulder just wishing this event to be over.

"Let's get going. The sooner this is done the safer she will be." Dimitri said nodding toward Sydney.

We all agreed and stood up, Sydney having a hard time letting Adrian go, but who could blame her?

"Be careful." I felt her before I heard her. I turned to Rose with a smile.

"Aren't I always?" I asked coyly. She smiled at me and gives me a hug.

"I won't be long. I promise." She said and I nodded letting her and Adrian drive back to the one place Adrian's life might be in danger.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

Dad and I were discussing where Adrian had taken Sydney and the monster she carried insider her. As I watched dad pace around his office moving things around a large commotion was heard from outside my father's den. I looked towards the door just as it was kicked in, nearly falling off its hinges.

My eyes widen in shock and fear and I stood up from where I sat ready to run if I had to. At the door stood tall brunette and I knew instantly who she was. Rose Hathaway, one of the most heard of and talked about Dhampirs in the vampire universe, along with Dimitri Belikov one of the best guardians a moroi could have. But the thing with those two was that they were together, and that was a major taboo.

Next to Hathaway stood a very pissed off looking moroi. I recognized him as Adrian Ivaskov, the monster that bewitched my little sister. My hands balled into fists when I saw him. What was he doing here?

"What do you think you're doing?" My father barked at him walking towards him and Hathaway.

"Where is she?" he hissed.

"What," my father began his voice strong, but Ivashkov grabbed him by the collar fiercely and I took a step towards him only to have Hathaway move towards me. I didn't want a fight with a dhampir but if it happens I wouldn't allow myself to lose.

"Where is she?" Ivashkov shouted.

"I don't know what," Father began.

"Where is Sydney?" Ivashkov yelled loud enough to wake up Zo who was asleep upstairs.

"What do you mean where is she?" father asked angrily. "Why isn't she with you?" he yanked the vampire's hands off of him.

"She was! But when I came back she was gone and my place ransacked!"

"Where did you go?" The two vampires looked at me and I made my posture straighten.

"I went to go grab stuff for our baby." He said his voice low and menacing.

"Why didn't Sydney go with you?" I asked not buying it.

"She felt tired after the doctor appointment." He said quickly and I narrowed my eyes. He's lying.

"So why is a dhampir with you?" My father asked.

"We're looking for Sydney." Hathaway explained herself.

"Why?" Father looked asked fury burning in his eyes.

"Because she's caring a future dhampir inside of her. One of our kind." Hathaway said clearly claiming the child as one of them.

"And by the look of things you're out to kill my child." Ivashkov growled.

"It's Alchemist business and none of your concern." Father blurred fighting the vampire back.

"It is my concern when it's my child!"

"Not when it's my daughter!" Father shouted. The room went silent but the heated tension began to build up around us all.

"Where is Sydney?" the vampire asked deadly.

"We don't know." I answered for my father, only to get a glare from him.

"If I find out that you're keeping her from me, you will finally see the monster I can become." Ivashkov threatened.

With that he glared at both my father and me and left with Hathaway. My father fixed himself, glowering after the vampire and walking towards his desk. I turned facing him waiting for his orders.

"Leave it to your sister to whore around and get involved with that kind." He said, more to himself than to me. I knew he was angry and speaking from emotion but I couldn't allow him to say that about Sydney.

"Sydney isn't a whore father."

"Then how did she become pregnant with a demon child?" he snapped.

I opened my mouth to respond, anger piling up for the way he spoke of my sister, but he cut me off.

"Go call Stanton. We have work to do." He ordered. Squaring my shoulders holding that anger in, I nodded.

"Yes, sir." I answered and turned to leave.

* * *

**A/N: Boom! How was that for a chapter? I know it's only a filler chapter but still, nice right? No? Okay then tell me what you think in the comments/reviews. Until next time… I love you all and safe reading Fanfictioneers!**


End file.
